Kingdom Hearts III: Sabrina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: The Keyblade War is nigh and the Princesses of Hearts are in danger, but will Sabrina along with a few others manage to pull it off and stop Xehanort from his master plan?
1. A Mysterious Guest

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Sabrina laid on her own bed, looking at the ceiling while Mew was sleeping comfortably on the other pillow, remembering what Mavis told her.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you see..." Mavis replied. "Since the Keyblade War is about to happen, we need Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Aria."

"But how? Aqua is nowhere to be found, Terra is Master Xehanort's vessel, Ventus is in a coma, and Aria..." Mickey didn't want to finish his sentence.

"I know...but didn't someone tell you in the datascape that Sabrina and Sora would be the ones to 'reawaken' them along with a few others?" Mavis asked.

"Good point...but how are we going to reawaken them?"

"Leave everything to me." Mavis smiled, and then looked at Sabrina. "You still have your flute?"

"It's at home, yes."

"Good. Right now, you definitely need your sleep, I'll meet you by your house tomorrow."

"Okay." She nodded as she walked away, Mew following her.

"I don't know what you're up to...but I trust I know what you're doing?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yep." Mavis nodded.

**More Gun**

_I don't know what Mavis wants me to do...but, I trust her...I mean, she is the first master of Fairy Tail..._ She thought as she turned over to look at Mew who was still asleep. _So peaceful, this little one..._ She smiled, gently kissing Mew's forehead. "Good night...Mew." She smiled and fell asleep.

As they were sleeping, the door slowly creaked open as Mew's ear twitched as it opened its eyes. "So, this is where the siblings live..." A voice said.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Mew..." Mew muttered, glaring at whoever it was, transforming into Pikachu. "Pika! Pikachu!" It exclaimed, electricity coming out of its cheeks.

"Ah...so she has a guard dog...fascinating." The figure smirked. "Tell me, are you going to protect her for long?"

"Pika!"

"I see..." It looked at Sabrina, who was still asleep. "Hmph, so-called Keyblade Master."

"Pika...Pika Pi Pikachu!"

"Ahahaha...the little one is threatening me...so cute. Save your breath, I'm only observing her for just a second."

"Pika..." Pikachu growled.

"You can go back to sleep. I am not going to harm her...yet." It smirked. "But when the time comes for the Keyblade War to happen...I will make sure to get rid of her."

"Pika! Pika pika Pikachu!"

"Alright, I will take my leave. Ciao." It then disappeared.

"Pika." Pikachu turned around and walked back over to the pillow, transforming back into Mew and glaring at the door for a couple seconds before falling asleep.

Outside, the figure chuckled. "She must've known I was going to arrive...because of that cute little guard dog. Still, when the time comes I will make sure to get rid of it."

"I thought I smelled the darkness..." A voice said as the figure turned around to see Riku glaring at it, holding Way to the Dawn. "Tell me, why were you in there?"

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I was merely observing her, but I couldn't get any closer with that little electric guard dog protecting her...or should I call it...little electric mouse?"

"Mew was only protecting her." Riku said, aiming at him. "And if you don't watch yourself, it won't be the only protecting her."

"Ahahaha...so you must be her boyfriend, the other Keyblade Master. Ah, young love...it is like a rose until the last petal falls..."

"Tell me...who are you?"

"I will not tell you my name, not yet. However, let's just say that a certain old man came over to a dark castle and...revived me. Originally, my plan was to destroy the blue man and the former butterfly and her goody goody friends. But, he gave me a better idea, to eliminate the Keyblade Masters...but only in good time."

"Xehanort revived you?"

"Yes, he did. Interesting old man...says he wants to forge this...X-Blade and he says he needs my help. I will help him forge this fascinating weapon of mass destruction, maybe I'll give it a little...magic." He chuckled.

"Like heck you will!" He exclaimed in anger. "I am going to stop you here and now."

"Ahahaha...you will try to stop me, but we will battle when the time comes. I am merely just paying a quick visit." He waved. "Ciao!" He disappeared.

Riku looked at where he disappeared too and then looked at Sabrina's room. "I just hope he doesn't harm you or anything." He said, standing there for a couple seconds before walking back to his house.

_The next day..._

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina woke up, looking outside. "It's weird...I had a dream where I was visited by some strange person..."

"Mew?" Mew looked at her.

"Well, I don't know who it was but his voice sounded familiar...he also looked familiar too."

Mew looked at her and then at the door. "Mew mew..." It muttered.

Sabrina got up from the bed and got dressed. "Well, it doesn't matter." She said as she walked outside as Mew followed her.

Mavis was looking at the island while sitting down on the sand. "So, you used to play there with your brother and friends?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "I want to go walk around on the island, but you told me something at Master Yen Sid's tower."

"It's true...I did." Mavis nodded. "You have your flute?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I wanted to tell you this at the tower, but I felt like I need to speak to you in private."

"Mew mew?"

Mavis smiled at Mew and then looked at Sabrina. "Alright, you want to see Aria again, right?"

"Right."

"Well, we're going to go see her...but not without a few people because they are the key for this...to revive her."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Who are these people?"

Mavis smiled. "The Princesses of Heart."

"The Princesses? Why them?"

"Because they all have pure hearts, and with them...it'll make things easier."

"Alright." She nodded. "So where am I going first?"

"The first world you've been to, of course."

"Traverse Town?"

"Oh no no, besides that."

"Wait, the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "Now let's go! We're wasting time as it is!"

"Wait, we?"

"You think you're just going to go to the Princesses of Heart with just Mew?"

"Oh..."

Mavis smiled. "Now let's go."

"Wait." A voice said as they turned to see Riku walking up to them.

"Riku?" Sabrina looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I just have this feeling something might happen. I mean, I know you have Mew and Mavis with you...but...something just feels off."

"Riku..." Sabrina walked over to him and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, I'm not gonna let whatever it is you're feeling stop me."

"I know..." He nodded. "Just...be careful."

"I will." She smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she summoned Master Oathkeeper and aimed it in the air, a Keyhole appearing as she fired a beam of light and the three of them disappeared.

Riku looked at them, sighing. "Whoever that was last night...I hope he doesn't try to harm her." He then walked away. "Now, I wonder why Sora hasn't returned yet..." He wondered.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Why wait for KHIII when you can just make it yourself? Heheh.**

**Who was that mysterious figure? Well, who knows. **

**By the way, Mavis will be having a huge role in this story instead of simple cameos in the others.**


	2. Clueless Princess

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

A Keyhole appeared behind Toad Town and Sabrina, Mew and Mavis landed near a Goomba. "Ah, haven't been here in ages." Sabrina said.

"Well...technically...you have." Mavis told her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I only remember coming here on my first adventure with Sora and the others."

"I know, but your Nobody came to this world on occasion, along with Roxas and Mew."

"Really?" She asked, looking at Mew...who just nodded. "Huh...I wonder what Xarina did."

"Messed up Peach's cake, took out some Heartless, saved Rosalina, kicked some Heartless butt with Daisy and Luigi, destroyed Bowser's Castle...yeah, that's pretty much what she did."

"Wait, time out. MESSED UP Peach's cake?"

"She thought it was too pink."

Sabrina chuckled. "I don't blame her...Peach is all about pink." She said as they walked around. "And what about destroying Bowser's Castle? Was there a huge Heartless?"

"A Novashadow." Mavis replied. "And well...Mew transformed into a Camerupt and basically used Magnitude to eliminate it...it was a 9.0."

"Holy crap!" Sabrina exclaimed in surprise, looking at Mew. "Overkill much?!"

Mew giggled, smiling innocently. "Oh well...what are you gonna do?" Sabrina shrugged and looked off in the distance, Bowser's Castle was STILL under construction. "Wow...it's been a year...and it's still under construction?"

"Well, it IS a big castle." Mavis said as they walked together and through Toad Town, some Toads looking at Mavis in awe.

"Dude, who IS she?" A Toad wondered.

"I dunno, but she IS cute!"

"HEY! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

"You seem to be popular." Sabrina said.

"I'm not THAT cute, right?" Mavis asked as they walked over to the castle.

Sabrina knocked on the doors. "Just a minute!" An old man called out as he opened the door. "Oh hello! What can I do for you?" It was Toadsworth.

"Um, hi, can we speak to the princess?"

"Hmm? Why would you want to speak to her? You're not with that Bowser fellow, are you?"

"No, we're not with Bowser." Mavis told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Who is it, Toadsworth?" Peach's voice called out.

"Just a couple of girls and a floating thing."

"Mew MEW?!" Mew exclaimed, taking offense to this, transforming into Greninja and getting ready to use Water Shuriken.

"I know you don't like to be called a 'floating thing', but just calm down, will ya?" Sabrina asked, as Greninja sighed, transforming back into Mew.

"Who are the girls?"

"One has blue hair and a ponytail...and another has...well...she's incredibly pretty."

"What in the world?" Peach walked over to him. "Are you just making this up, Toadswor-...Sabrina!" She exclaimed as she immediately hugged her and then looked at Mavis. "Palutena? What's with the new look?"

Sabrina and Mew facepalmed at this. _Man, you are such a blonde..._ She thought. "This isn't Palutena, this is Mavis...the first master of Fairy Tail."

"Oh! The guild that Lucy is in?"

"Exactly." Sabrina nodded.

"Come on in!" Peach exclaimed as she pulled Sabrina and Mavis inside as Mew followed. "Sorry for the mess, the Wario brothers decided to mess things up when I was in the kitchen."

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Wario brothers?" Mavis asked. "Remind me to give them a good talking to before we leave." She muttered.

_That might not be a good idea..._ Sabrina thought.

"Would you like some cake? I baked it myself." Peach said. "And for once, Bowser isn't crashing the party."

"Don't jinx it." Sabrina sighed. "Every time you bake a cake, Bowser comes over and kidnaps you."

"How do you know that? He might NOT this time!"

_Honestly, if you were aware of your own games, you'd be taking that back..._ Sabrina thought.

"Peach, we don't need cake right now." Mavis told her. "We came here to get you."

"Get me for what?"

"You see, there is a Keyblade War about to happen and we need you and the Princesses of Heart to do something."

"A war?" Peach sighed. "Don't we have enough wars as it is? Bowser is thinking Mario and Luigi destroyed his castle and now he's threatening to bring Mushroom Kingdom War Three into action. War never changes one bit."

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Did you not hear 'Keyblade'?"

"Peach...we're on the verge of a Keyblade War and Xehanort is about to unleash it." Mavis told her.

"Master who?"

"Xehanort. You heard of the guy?"

"No." She shook her head. "Is he a handsome young man?"

Sabrina anime fell from hearing that. "No, he's more like a creepy old man." Mavis told her.

"Oh...well why would an old man start a war?"

"He wants to forge the X-Blade and cause massive destruction."

"Forge a...Keyblade?"

"Not the Keyblade that Sabrina uses, it's an X...an ancient letter that's sometimes called 'kye"."

"So...Kye-Blade?"

"X-Blade."

"Then why did you say Kye-Blade?"

Mavis' eyes twitched. "Never mind! All I'm saying is that you...along with the other princesses are in danger!"

"Danger? Ha! Mario and Luigi stop at nothing to protect Peach." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah, but Xehanort is targeting the Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade...and Peach is one of the targets." Sabrina explained. "Mario and Luigi probably won't save Peach from this..."

"Why would an old man make me, Palutena, Lucy, Reimu, Sailor Moon, Rosa and Kairi a blade? I'm not into fighting."

_Are you even LISTENING to yourself?!_ Sabrina exclaimed. _You can be SUCH a blonde sometimes._

"You're not understanding...he's going to use you and the other princesses to make a X-Blade in order to eliminate every world he goes!" Mavis said.

"So he wants me and the others to make this blade...so he can eliminate the world?"

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh! No way! I am not going to let this old man use ME and my friends to destroy the worlds!" Peach exclaimed. "But one question, why are you here in the first place? Did you just want to tell me that?"

"We came to come get you...to revive someone."

"Someone's dead? Be right back!" Peach exclaimed as she ran off...only to come back with a 1-Up mushroom. "Take this with you!"

"1-Ups only work in your world. It has no effect outside of your world."

"Then what's the point of this?" Peach asked, tossing it to the side, but Toadsworth managed to catch it.

"We're going to use your power along with the others to bring back a Keyblade wielder." Mavis replied.

"Oooh...count me in!" Peach smiled. "Let's go!"

"Now wait a moment!" Toadsworth stopped them. "Are you forgetting something?"

"I took the cake out."

"Not that...weapons!"

"I don't have any weapons with me! Princesses don't need weapons!"

"You know...you do have a golf club, a tennis racket and a frying pan." Sabrina said. "You can use those as weapons."

"Oh! Okay." Peach said as she took off, gathering said items and putting it in her bag.

"You also need powerups." Toadsworth said, as Peach ran in Mario's room and put in a Mega Mushroom, Boomerang Flower, Fire Flower and any other powerups she could find in there.

"There we go." Peach smiled. "See you later!" She exclaimed. "Oh wait a minute, I forgot something!" She exclaimed and ran off.

"Mew mew?" Mew wondered.

Peach came back a few minutes later. "I packed some sandwiches for everyone in case if we decide to go on a picnic!" She smiled, and then they all anime fell from this. "What?"

They got up. "Nothing...let's go." Sabrina said as they took off until they got to a meadow as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Going so soon?" A voice asked as they turned around to see a jester floating up to them, Peach's and Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Dimentio?!" Peach exclaimed. "But...didn't we defeat you?!"

**Dimentio, Charming Magician (Super Paper Mario)**

"Oh yes...I did." He replied. "But alas...I was revived by Xehanort to help him forge the X-Blade...and to think, he needs the Princesses of Heart to forge it."

Sabrina growled under her breath, summoning Yui's Heart. "Well you got some nerve!"

"Ahahaha...the Keyblade Master. So nice of you to summon your Keyblade for me."

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, transforming into Pikachu again.

"So the little floating thing has transformed into the mouse again..." Dimentio chuckled, and then snapped his fingers, a box trapping Pikachu.

"Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed, slashing the box, but it didn't do any good. "Iron Tail! Maybe that'll destroy the box!"

Pikachu immediately used Iron Tail, but that didn't do any good. "Ciao." Dimention snapped his fingers...and it exploded. Mavis' and Peach's eyes widening.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed as the box disappeared, and a very beat up Pikachu was lying on the ground. "Mew..." She glared at Dimentio. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I'm only thinning out your team, that's all." He smirked.

"You're gonna pay for this..." Sabrina glared at him and then threw a Pokeball, Kyurem coming out...and when Kyurem saw Pikachu lying on the ground, his eyes widened and then turned to Dimentio in anger.

"Ahahaha...a mighty beast giving me a look." Dimentio chuckled. "But for now, I must leave. We will battle soon enough, ciao!" He disappeared.

Mavis looked at Mew who transformed back, feeling for something. "Oh no..." She said, looking at Sabrina. "We were originally going to Skyworld, but change of plans...we need to get to Kalos and put him in the Poke center, we don't have much time."

"R-right." Sabrina nodded as she aimed her Keyblade up in the sky, firing a beam of light at a Keyhole. "Is Rosa there?"

"She is. She's living there with N."

"Okay." Sabrina nodded as they all disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town**

"Man, I don't know about you, but that was one heck of a crazy mission." Natsu said.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"Well, at least we can relax for a little bit." Wendy said.

"Ah yeah, now we're talkin'." Natsu chuckled and then noticed something in the middle of the road. "Wait a minute..." He said as he walked over to it.

"What is it, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Natsu looked down...it was Aria's Fairy Love Keyblade as he reached down to pick it up. "Natsu? What's going on?" Happy asked.

He looked at Happy and Wendy. "There's...something I haven't told you guys."  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Let's face it...Peach can be an airhead sometimes.**


	3. Diving to the Heart

**To SlugFan: Love it!**

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

They landed near the tower and then Sabrina quickly ran off to find a Pokemon Center with Kyurem following her. "Wait, do you know where a Pokemon Center is?" Mavis asked.

"I played Pokemon X a lot of times! I know where a Pokemon Center is!" Sabrina replied.

"Pokemon X?" Peach tilted her head. "There's a Pokemon NAMED X?"

Mavis sighed. "No...it's a game."

"Oh that's right...she's a video game nerd...duh!" She basically hit herself on the head while Mavis rolled her eyes as they took off after her.

**Pokemon Center (Pokemon X and Y)**

Sabrina basically told Nurse Joy what happened while not mentioning the Mushroom Kingdom as her eyes widened. "So this jester guy did this to Mew?!"

"Yes." Sabrina nodded.

"Wigglytuff! Get the machine ready!" Nurse Joy ordered as she took off while holding Mew.

Mavis and Peach walked in and saw Sabrina just sitting on a bench, looking really worried while Kyurem was basically right next to her. "Hey, Mew's gonna be okay." Mavis said, sitting down next to her.

"I know...but...it's Dimentio I'm worried about." Sabrina muttered. "I mean, he has the ability to teleport anywhere he wants to and he just basically injured Mew just like that." She sighed.

"He had no right to do that." Peach muttered. "I mean, Mew is just a tiny little guy! What did he do to HIM?!"

"Even I'm confused about this one..." Mavis muttered. "Mew did nothing wrong, and he..." She sighed. "Xehanort just had to revive HIM, didn't he?"

"I wonder how Xarina feels about this..." Sabrina wondered. "They bonded when they were in the Organization and...now Mew was critically injured."

"Hey, why not ask her yourself?" Mavis asked.

"Huh? How do I do that?"

"Simple, you just dive to the heart." Mavis replied. "That way, you can have a conversation with her."

"Oh..." Sabrina nodded. "Alright..."

"How does one dive to their own heart?" Peach wondered, watching Sabrina closing her eyes. "Is it kind of impossible?"

"Not really." Mavis replied, then seeing Sabrina falling to the side, but Kyurem caught her as she was resting on him.

"Did she faint?"

"No, she just went to ask her Nobody."

"Her...what?"

**Dive into the Heart –Destati- (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina opened her eyes, looking around. "Sabrina?" A voice asked as she turned to see Xarina right behind her.

"Hey Xarina." She greeted. "Okay, before I ask...what do you do in here? It's all bare and...boring even though this platform is kinda cool." She said, looking at it.

"Well, I just think about all the times when I was in the Organization." Xarina replied. "But I'm just mostly bored out of my mind."

"I see." She sighed. "Listen...about Mew..."

"I know what happened." She muttered, clenching her fists. "And boy...you have no idea how much I want to jump right out of you and destroy that freak right now. He had no right to do that. I mean, WHY would he hurt such an innocent little Pokemon?!"

"I...don't know." Sabrina sighed. "I protect him...and he protects me...but...I couldn't...that box just couldn't be destroyed." She muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

Outside, Mavis and Peach noticed a tear running down Sabrina's cheek. "Uh..." Peach looked at this in confusion.

"I'm afraid...that Dimentio might come back and...and kill Mew..." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "That box he always forms...it...it's indestructible!"

Xarina folded her arms. "Is that so?" She asked. "Maybe on the inside...but what if you could destroy it from the outside?"

"How? I've played Super Paper Mario a million times and-"

"Forget about Super Paper Mario. That game doesn't have Keyblades." Xarina put her arms on Sabrina's shoulders. "Listen to me...you're strong and you know what to do. So what if you can't destroy it from the inside? That doesn't mean the outside isn't indestructible. Everything has a weakness."

Sabrina looked at her. "Your love...no...our love for Mew is strong and we all know love is extremely powerful, is it not?"

"It is."

"Dimentio knows nothing about love, in fact, he doesn't even know it at all. Remember what you said in the darkness? Your love for your friends and family...they are your power. And to be quite honest, I don't think it's cheesy at all."

Sabrina smiled a little. "Use the love to your advantage... you want to protect Sora and your friends while they do everything they can to protect you, right?"

"Right."

"And if you love Mew so much, Mew loves you back that much in return. So don't just stand there crying, you just gotta toughen up and use your love to destroy those stupid boxes! If I had the chance to be with you, I would stop at NOTHING to free Mew from Dimentio!"

"You're right."

Xarina smiled. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You, Kyurem, Mavis and Peach got to the Pokemon Center in time. Your love is stronger than you think." She said and then hugged Sabrina, as she hugged her back.

Then, they heard the familiar music outside. "Hey, Mew's waiting for you."

"Alright, thanks Xarina." She smiled as she walked away, closing her eyes.

Xarina smiled, watching Sabrina disappear. "I wish I can go with you."

**Pokemon Center**

Sabrina woke up, seeing Mavis and Peach in front of her. "So how'd it go?" Mavis asked.

"It went great." She said and then explained what Xarina told her to them.

"Xarina's right...your love is more powerful than you think." Mavis said, then Sabrina walked over to the front desk where Mew basically tackled her into a hug.

"Mew mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, hugging her as Sabrina hugged it back, smiling.

"Mew is back to normal." Nurse Joy smiled. "I don't know why that guy did it, but if he attacks Pokemon like that, I might have to call Officer Jenny about it."

"Alright." Sabrina smiled. "See ya later!" She waved as they walked out of the Pokemon Center.

**Lumiose City**

"So, we need to find Rosa since we're here." Sabrina said.

"Right." Mavis nodded. "But where is she in a place like this?"

"I dunno..." Peach shrugged. "Well, we might as well go find her."

"Lucar!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Lucario running up to them, and Rosa running behind him.

"So that's what you sensed." Rosa said, waving at them.

"Or she finds us." Sabrina said with a smile.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"We came to come get you." Mavis replied.

"Huh? Why?" Rosa asked.

"You see..." Sabrina explained everything to her as Rosa's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, I thought my Pokemon were acting strange." Rosa muttered. "Hang on, before we go..." She took out a cell phone and called someone. "Hey N? It's me. I may be gone for a while because Sabrina, Peach and uh..." She looked at Mavis.

"Mavis."

"And Mavis came to come get me for something. They said they need all the Princesses of Heart." She nodded. "Alright, love you honey." She smiled and hung up. "Alright, where are we going?"

"Skyworld." Mavis replied.

"Alright then...let's go." Rosa said as Sabrina aimed her Keyblade up in the air. "Hang on...how about a place somewhere private?"

"Oh...right. I got a little too excited." Sabrina giggled as they ran off until they went inside an alleyway as Rosa looked around.

"Okay, coast is clear." Rosa said as Sabrina nodded, aiming her Keyblade at a Keyhole appearing and then fired a beam of light, taking them to Skyworld.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Happy and Wendy yelled once they were back in the guild.

Natsu nodded. "That's what happened." He said. "She left...and the next thing we know...she's gone."

"How come you never told us about this?" Happy asked.

"I didn't want to talk about it." Natsu muttered.

"It was too emotional for all of us..." Erza muttered.

"I had a dream about it." Lucy sighed. "I didn't think it was real though...but why would her Keyblade be right in the middle of the street?"

"I have no idea...but...I have this feeling that something terrible is about to happen." Makarov said.

Natsu sighed, looking at the Keyblade in his hand. "I swore I would kill whoever destroyed Aria..." He muttered.

**Little does Natsu know...is that Aria is going to come back...along with some OTHERS, if ya know what I mean! Heheh.**


	4. Fabulous Weirdo

**To Kingdom Hearts Guy: Thanks!**

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They landed right in front of the doors of the temple. "Alright, this should be easy, right?" Sabrina asked.

"It should be." Rosa nodded. "I mean, you defeated Hades so I don't think no one's bothering Pit and Palutena."

"Right." She nodded, but when Sabrina touched the door...they heard an explosion. "WHAT THE?!"

"Is Hades back?" Peach wondered.

"He shouldn't be." Mavis said as they pushed open the doors as they saw smoke in the area, as Mew transformed into Pidgeot and used Gust to clear the area.

"Thanks." Sabrina said as they ran to where the smoke was located, and then saw a Centurion. "Hey, what happened?"

"Something happened in the kitchen. We're going over there now." The Centurion replied as they went off to the kitchen.

When they went in, the area was filled with smoke. "Aeroga!" Sabrina exclaimed, clearing the area as Pidgeot used Gust again to clear the area.

Once the kitchen was cleared from the smoke, Palutena was coughing and looked at them. "Thanks..." She said.

"What was that explosion?" Rosa asked.

"Vegetable surprise..." Palutena muttered.

"Again? Remember what happened last time?" Sabrina asked.

Palutena sighed. "They didn't come to life this time, so I don't know what happened."

Peach looked at the oven. "Hmm...you probably turned it up too high on accident."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps as they turned to see Pit coming in with in with a fire extinguisher. "I'm here, where's the fire?!" He exclaimed and then blinked. "Oh...awkward."

"So why did you do it again?" Rosa asked.

"I thought maybe I'd give it another try...but...then the oven exploded when I was chopping carrots." Palutena said, then they heard giggling as they looked to see a little carrot pointing and laughing at her before running off.

"You missed one." Sabrina said.

"I can see that." Palutena muttered.

"How does one tiny little carrot cause so many problems? This is why I eat floor ice cream. They never cause any problems." Pit said.

"Floor ice cream?" Rosa raised an eyebrow.

"You know...an ice cream cone...on the ground." Pit smiled. "Oh, I am drooling just thinking about it."

"Captain, you need to eat better." A Centurion said.

"Not my fault Lady Palutena provides it on the ground..." Pit muttered. "Besides, It gives you health!"

"Not true." Peach said. "Mushrooms give you health."

"Ew, I am NOT eating a mushroom! Blegh, I don't know how Mario and Luigi scarf down those things. Pasta, I can understand but...mushrooms?! Ugh..."

"Pidgeot..." Pidgeot rolled his eyes.

"Uh, anyways...we came to come get you." Mavis said.

"I know. Xehanort is targeting us Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade."

"Which, I still don't understand why he would need us. I mean, why use us to make this...X-Blade?" Peach wondered.

Rosa looked at Sabrina. "Didn't you explain it to her?" She whispered.

"I tried, but that girl is a major blonde." She whispered back.

Rosa nodded in agreement. "I hear ya."

"Peach, let me make this perfectly clear for you." Palutena said. "Master Xehanort is planning on KILLING US so he can succeed with forging the X-Blade."

Peach blinked. "WHAAAAT?!" She screamed.

Pit winced. "Yeesh...can you scream any louder?"

Peach looked at Sabrina. "How come you didn't TELL me that he would kill us to forge the X-Blade?!"

"I thought you knew what I was say-...oh never mind." Sabrina sighed.

"Good thing you came here next..." Palutena said. "I would imagine Reimu would say something a little bit...harsh."

Rosa sighed. "Honestly, I love that girl...but she can be a bit...mean on occasion."

Palutena walked over to them. "Well, let's go." She said.

"Right." Mavis nodded. "Speaking of Reimu, we're going to Gensokyo next."

"Alright, let's go." Palutena nodded, and then looked at Pit. "Are you fine on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go hang out with Magnus." Pit replied.

"Before we go, how's Viridi?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh she's doing good. Though, she went to this girl's night out with Phosphora." He muttered. "Seriously, I don't get this whole girl's night out thing anyways."

"Well, girl's just need to have some alone time with their friends." Rosa said.

"Hmm...I think I need to do a girl's night out with Selphie, Latias and Asuna when I get back home." Sabrina said. "Or maybe when this Xehanort nightmare is over."

"Alright, let's move out." Mavis said as Sabrina summoned her Keyblade, aiming at the top of the door.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked as they turned to see a man walking up to them, Sabrina's, Palutena's and Pit's eyes widening.

"I can't believe it..." Palutena said.

"Ghirahim?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

**Ghirahim's Theme (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Yes, I am alive. And yes, that old man revived me."

"Well that answers those questions." Pit muttered.

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? The old man wants the Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade."

"Yeah, we kinda got that." Rosa said, reaching for her Pokeballs.

"I wouldn't do that." He said as he disappeared, reappearing behind Rosa and taking her Pokeballs. "Now what do we have here? Simple little red and white balls that hold mysterious creatures?"

Rosa turned around. "You give them back right now!"

"Why would I? These creatures fascinate me. What are they called again...Pocket Monsters?"

"Pokemon." Rosa corrected. "And if you don't release them soon..."

"You'll do what? Last I checked, you use these magnificent creatures to aid and protect you. Now what would happen if I decided to...destroy these balls? What would you do then?" He asked, as Rosa clenched her fists.

"EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Palutena yelled, forcing Ghirahim to jump back and dropping the Pokeballs.

"Oh, now look at what you made me do...you made me drop the magnificent creatures."

"They're not yours." Pit said, aiming his Palutena Bow at Ghirahim. "And I wouldn't move from that spot...or else." He threatened, as the centurions did the same.

Ghirahim raises his arms up. "Oh, I am so scared." He said sarcastically, then he smirked as he quickly teleported, defeating each Centurion with ease and then teleporting back. "Hmph, not much of a challenge considering they're just twigs." He smirked and then looked down. "What?! Where did the balls go?!"

"Thanks Pidgeot." Rosa said as she had the Pokeballs back in her arms.

"Game over, Ghirahim." Pit said, firing an arrow at him, but he gracefully dodged it.

"Oh, I think not, angel." He chuckled. "I think I'm going to enjoy defeating you."

Sabrina summoned Igneel's Flame. "I don't think so."

"Ah, the Keyblade Master with her fancy toys. I didn't even see you there."

"How could you not? She was standing right here." Peach said, pointing to her.

"Wow..." Ghirahim chuckled. "You really are a blonde idiot. I knew she was there all along, but I pretended that she wasn't there until she spoke up."

"You're not going to take the Princesses of Heart away." Sabrina glared at him.

"Oh? Are you going to challenge me?" Ghirahim summoned his sword. "Hmph, let's see if you're more fun than that kid." He said, doing a 'come at me' taunt. "And once I beat you with an inch of your life, I'll take the Princesses of Heart and take them to the old coot himself."

"I don't think so." Sabrina said, then seeing Pit walking up to her.

"Mind if I join in on the action?"

"I don't mind." She said.

Ghirahim chuckled. "Oh, this is so going to be fun..."

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Ladies first." Ghirahim said, standing perfectly still.

Sabrina ran to Ghirahim and slashed him multiple times, then he jumped back and slashed her back, but she blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him, but he disappeared before she could slash him down. "You think a simple trick can defeat me?" He asked, slashing her down.

Pit took out his Tiger Claws and ran over to Ghirahim, slashing him away. "My my, someone needs to clip those nails."

"They're called Tiger Claws, you idiot!" Pit exclaimed. "My fingernails are perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

"Uh...thank you for sharing that with us..." Peach blinked.

"Why do you always walk into things like that? I can see why that god loved to mess with you." Ghirahim chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Pit exclaimed.

Sabrina slashed Ghirahim but he caught it with just between his fingers. "Heh, useless." He smirked as he attempted to slash down, but then Sabrina summoned Radiant Smasher with the other hand and slashed him away, making him yell in pain. "Duel wield? Fascinating..."

Pit ran over and slashed Ghirahim, but he disappeared and kicked him away after he reappeared. "Will you stop teleporting, that's cheating!"

"That's how I do things, cry baby." Ghirahim taunted. "Ha, and you call yourself the captain of those babies."

"Oh they're not babies! I train them in boot camp! Lady Palutena opened it up after we defeated Hades!"

"And yet, they're still weak. Tell me something...are you sure you trained them? Because it seems like you haven't."

"I do train them!"

"Are you sure?"

"He's trying to get under your skin, Pit." Mavis said.

"Yeah, and it's working!" Pit exclaimed. "Man, you're more annoying than Hades!"

Sabrina ran to Ghirahim and slashed him multiple times before he disappeared. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock.

"Oh ho." Ghirahim disappeared, seeing the Ragnarock crash right into the wall and exploding.

"Oh, I just redecorated that!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Next time, redecorate it pink." Peach said.

"What is with you and pink?" Rosa asked as Ghirahim slashed Sabrina but she blocked and then uses Ars Arcanum and sent him away.

"This will finish you!" Sabrina exclaimed, running to him and using Zantetsuken, but he teleported away.

"Not today." He said and then put away his sword. "You may have won today, but that doesn't mean the next time we meet will be the same. Oh, and I have a tip for you. Don't say things like 'Give me strength' and 'This will finish you'. It gives your opponent an idea of what you're going to do." He said. "I bid you...farewell!" He said before disappearing.

**Solo Menu - Palutena**

"Well it's not my fault it sounds epic." Sabrina muttered.

Pit sighed. "Man, I wanted to destroy him..." He muttered.

Sabrina looked at the wall. "Sorry about the wall."

"It's fine." Palutena said and then sighed. "I guess I'll have to redecorate it when we get back."

"Right." Mavis said, seeing Sabrina aim her Keyblade at the door again and firing a beam of light at it, taking them to Gensokyo.

"Alright...i'll go see what Magnus is up to..." Pit said as he walked away.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I began to think "Dimentio's not good enough...I need another villain..." And who else but Ghirahim? Who knows...I might come up with another villain.**


	5. Flandre Wants to Play

**To Guest: I was actually considering speeding things up a little before you said something.**

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They landed on a pathway as they looked around. "Okay, we should be near the Hakurei Shrine, right?" Rosa asked.

Sabrina looked around. "Hmm...maybe." She said as they walked around.

"Reimu has it easy." Peach sighed. "Nothing happens in this world."

"Uh, not true." Sabrina looked at her. "Reimu had to deal with the Youkai in the past."

"The Youwhat?" Peach asked.

"Youkai, you know...mystical creatures like fairies, vampires, tengu and many others." Palutena told her.

"I thought Reimu told you about this when we were at Hollow Bastion." Rosa said.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention, I was hoping Mario would come to rescue me."

Mavis facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What? I was kidnapped! In fact, all of us were!"

"We knew that we would go back to our worlds once Ansem was eliminated." Rosa said. "I wasn't so worried."

"Neither was I." Palutena said.

"Well I was." Peach sighed.

Reimu was lying down on the roof of the shrine, looking up at the clouds. "Something feels off..." She muttered as she sat up and flew up, looking all around Gensokyo. "I know no one is up to trouble...so, what is this feeling?"

"Hey Reimu!" A voice exclaimed as she looked down to see the girls and Mew.

"Oh hey guys!" She waved as she flew down and landed. "So what brings you here?"

"We came to come get you." Mavis told her. "In fact, we're planning on getting Sailor Moon next."

"Okay...why?" Reimu asked.

"You know this guy, Xehanort?" Sabrina asked.

"Xehanort..." Reimu folded her arms. "Why does that guy sound familiar..." She muttered as she walked in her shrine as the rest followed.

"Whoa...this place is a mess." Peach said.

"I'd hate to see Marisa's house." Sabrina muttered.

"It's not that bad." Reimu told them as she was looking for something. "Where is it...AHA!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a book.

"The Keyblade War." Rosa read.

"Right, Marisa found this in Patchy's library and gave it to me after she was done reading it.

"Found?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing." Reimu chuckled. "But in this book, I read about this Xehanort guy wanting to recreate this war for this...X-Blade but four Keyblade wielders stopped him. If I remember correctly, it was Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Aria..."

"Well, Xehanort is back, and he's planning on killing the Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade." Sabrina said.

"What?!" Reimu exclaimed. "Oh no, I am not going to let him kill me for this weapon of mass destruction!"

"That's why we need to gather the Princesses of Heart...for several lights to protect you." Mavis said. "Even though I know you guys can handle things on your own, I fear Xehanort is reviving more villains. I mean, he did revive Dimentio and Ghirahim. I don't know who he'll revive next."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go tell Sailor Moon about this!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Right." Sabrina nodded.

"Oh, but first...I need to tell Marisa about what's going on. She went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for something." Reimu told them.

"Alright." Palutena nodded. "Let's go over to the mansion."

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about Meiling right now."

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because she got seriously injured while having a duel with Flandre." Reimu replied.

"Uh...of all the people to duel...why Flandre?" Rosa asked.

"Because Flandre asked her." Reimu replied as they went off to the mansion.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Marisa was down on the ground, a Lavatein was close to her neck. "Give up?" Flandre asked.

"Considering your Lavatein is close to my neck, what choice do I have?" She asked, as Flandre chuckled and then helped her up. "You win this round." She muttered. "Honestly, it's like you got stronger when you were in the Smash Mansion."

Flandre smiled innocently. "Well, they helped me grow stronger...and helped me to control my mental unstableness in check."

"I don't know what they would've done if Dr. Mario wasn't there." Marisa muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"They'd probably be dead." Sakuya said, walking up to them with tea.

"Not true. Palutena is a goddess. She'd most likely survive."

"You talking about my counterpart?" A voice asked as they turned to see the other walking up to them.

"Oh hey guys!" Marisa waved.

"Hey uh...Marisa? I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well you see..." Reimu explained everything.

Marisa's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Are you saying an old fart is going to kill MY best friend for a stupid blade?!"

"Uh...hello! Other Princesses of Heart in the room!" Rosa exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Well, you guys too."

"Well that makes ME feel better...sorta." Rosa muttered.

"I wish I can go with you." Marisa sighed. "But I guess this is more of a Princess of Heart job..." She glanced at Sabrina and Mew. "And Keyblade Wielder and Pokemon." She looked at Mavis. "And whoever the heck she is."

"First master of Fairy Tail." Mavis told her.

"Okay then." Marisa said, seeing Flandre walking over and hugging Sabrina, as she returned it.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya later." Sabrina said, waving at them as they walked away.

"Hey Sabrina! Can't you stay a bit longer? I kinda want a rematch." Flandre told her. "I mean, we did get interrupted thanks to Ganondorf."

"Maybe later." Sabrina told her as she kept walking away.

"Aww, is someone afraid they might lose?" Flandre asked, forcing Sabrina to stop. "I guess someone is acting like Luigi."

Sabrina turned around. "What'd you call me?"

"I said you're acting like Luigi...meaning that you're a scaredy cat. Besides, I almost kicked your butt in Final Destination."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Sailor Moon might have to wait a little longer." She muttered, summoning Kyurem's Wrath and Radiant Smasher. "Because right now...Flandre pissed off the wrong Keyblade Master."

"Oh...Keyblade Master? Do you think I should be impressed?" Flandre taunted, getting in a battle position.

"Well...their battle WAS interrupted." Palutena said. "Might as well get comfy."

Mavis sighed. "Of all the times for someone to taunt her." She muttered.

"Now, let's settle it!" Flandre smirked.

**UN Owen was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Sabrina and Flandre ran right towards each other and then she slashed Flandre, but she flew up in the air. "Taboo: Maze of Love!"

Sabrina used Reflega to counter it then using Strike Raid with her Radiant Smasher, then slashing Flandre several times but she kept dodging. "FREEZE!" She yelled, using Triple Blizzaga but she flew out of the way, then getting hit by Radiant Smasher returning to Sabrina then she used Aerial Slam.

"Taboo: Lavatein!" Flandre exclaimed, blocking Sabrina's attack to slash her down then slashing her away.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Firaga with Radiant Smasher then running to her after Flandre blocked it and then she slashed her multiple times, but Flandre kept dodging and kicked her away.

"Forbidden Barrage: Starbow Break!"

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock, and when they both collided, a huge explosion filled the room as they went right through the smoke and they both attacked each other several times before Sabrina slashed Flandre away.

"Oh this takes me back." Flandre chuckled, then taking out another Spell Card. "Taboo: Kagome, Kagome!"

Sabrina slashed the orbs away as they hit her back as she used Triple Firaga followed by a Blizzaga Pursuit. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, using Sonic Blade, as Flandre hit a wall.

"TABOO: FOUR OF A KIND!" She yelled, splitting herself up. "Now, this will end things!"

"THUNDER!" She yelled, but they all dodged as they flew towards her, but she went in her Valor Form and slashed the four of them several times before the three disappeared and Flandre flew off.

She growled under her breath. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CLOCK THAT TICKS AWAY THE PAST!" She yelled, but Sabrina quickly avoided the lasers and then she jumped up to slash her down, but Flandre brought out her Lavatein to block her attack, then knocking her away.

Sabrina ran to her while cartwheeling out of the way from the Lavatein's attacks and then she used Ars Arcanum to knock Flandre away. "Time to end this." She said as she ran to Flandre and used Zantetsuken, but she flew up to avoid it and then kicked her from behind, knocking her straight to a wall.

"Forbidden Barrage: Catadioptr-" Suddenly, Radiant Smasher knocked her in the head, as she yelled in pain from it as Sabrina jumped up and slashed downward, causing her to land on the floor and Sabrina landing right on top of her, the two Keyblades aimed at her neck. "Holy crap..." She muttered. "I guess you are a Keyblade Master..."

Sabrina smiled, putting away her Keyblades while getting out of her Valor Form and helping up Flandre. "I guess I have another rival besides Marisa now."

**Waltz of the Damned**

"Oh good, I'm not the only rival..." Marisa chuckled.

The girls both hugged while Sabrina used Curaga for the both of them, and then she walked off. "See ya!" She waved.

"See ya later!" Flandre waved, watching a Keyhole appearing in front of the mansion doors and they disappeared.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

The girls landed as they were in front of Sailor Moon's house. "Mew mew?" Mew asked.

"Yep, this is her house." Sabrina nodded.

"Wait, you understood Mew?" Rosa asked.

"Well...I knew Mew asked that."

"Okay then..." Rosa nodded as they walked to the front door as Mavis knocked on it.

"Coming!" A voice called out as a couple seconds later, the door opened. "Oh hey guys!"

"Serena...we need to tell you something." Reimu said.

"What is it?" She asked, as they basically told her and her eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah, that's why we need you to come with us." Mavis said.

"Gee...i'd love to...but I'm...sick." She faked a cough. "Really sick. Hate to give you my cold." She said. "Later!" She slammed the door.

"She's faking it." Sabrina muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Palutena said as she kicked open the door, as they saw Serena playing video games. "Okay, I am not surprised."

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh...uh...heheh, hey." Serena nervously waved.

"Why don't you want to come with us?" Rosa asked.

"I don't want to be killed by an old man! I don't want this X-Blade to be forged! I want to stay right here, playing Paper Mario!"

"Yeah well...if you stay here, Xehanort will come to this world and kill you."

"No he won't! The Sailor Scouts will teach the old man a lesson!"

"But they won't be strong enough for a skilled Keyblade Master like him." Mavis told him.

"Look, I just don't want to go. It's too dangerous!"

"That's so like you." Sabrina muttered.

"I'm staying right here! I need to beat the Shadow Queen anyways."

Peach walked over to her and got in front of the TV. "That's enough video games right now, we need you."

Serena moved. "No way, you can do it with Lucy and Kairi, but not me!"

"But six Princesses of Heart aren't even enough." Mavis told her.

"I don't care!"

"Serena..." Palutena muttered as she grabbed her arm.

"Didn't I tell you I was sick?!"

"You're faking it. It's the oldest trick in the book." Sabrina told her.

"Besides, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door is overrated anyways." Reimu said, pressing the power button on the Gamecube.

"Exactly." Sabrina nodded, and then blinked. "Wait a minute...no it's not!"

"Oh come on!" Serena exclaimed as a Keyhole appeared in front of the TV. "Oh no...no!"

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Rosa said as she grabbed the other arm.

Sabrina fired a beam of light at the keyhole. "No wait! I need to tell the Sailor Scouts I'm being held against my will!" She protested, but then they threw her in.

"To Magnolia!" Mavis exclaimed as they all disappeared.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Now what's the one thing that Sailor Moon is good at in the anime? Laziness, protesting, and not wanting to do things. So I wanted to do that. **


	6. The Last Two Princesses

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

A Keyhole appeared above the street. "WHOOOOA!" Serena yelled, faceplanting on the street as the others landed on their feet. "Ow..." She got up, rubbing her face.

"You okay?" Palutena asked.

"No I'm not! I just got thrown into a keyhole against my will and I faceplanted on the street!"

"Yeah, she's fine." Sabrina smiled.

Serena sighed. "Fine, I'll help you guys...since I have no choice at the moment."

"Oh cheer up." Rosa said. "Once Xehanort is destroyed, you can go back and play your video games."

"Oh I plan to." She smiled. "Alright, so Lucy's house is this way, right?"

"I don't think she's in her home right now." Sabrina said. "In fact, she's probably at the guild right now."

"You're probably right." Mavis nodded. "So, let's go pay the guild a visit."

"Right." Sabrina nodded as they walked to the guild.

"Hey...you don't think those guys are fighting again, right?" Peach asked.

"They probably are." Reimu muttered. "I can never understand how they never end up killed..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Alright, who are you?!" Natsu exclaimed, his fists igniting while the Keyblade was strapped to his back.

"I'm no one important, but I'm here to take Miss Lucy to Xehanort himself." He chuckled.

"Wait a minute...that black coat..." Erza looked at him. "You're from that Organization...the same Organization that Roxas and Xarina left!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, I'm from the same Organization..." He smirked. "And let's just say that those two are...gone."

Natsu's eyes widened. "No..." He growled under his breath. "First Aria...AND NOW THOSE TWO?!" He yelled. "I swear if you killed them...you have to answer to me."

"No, all of us." Gray said, a mist surrounding his hands.

"As if. You think you and your loser guild can defeat the Organization just like that?" He smirked. "Boy, I'd love to see you try." He aimed his Sharpshooters at them. "Now hand over Lucy nice and easy and nobody gets hurt."

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" A voice yelled as Xigbar was suddenly knocked to a wall. "Sorry, but we're not going to let you do that."

The guild looked over to the group. "Hey! Right on time, Sabrina!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

Xigbar got up, glaring at them, and then noticed Elfman walking up to him, pounding his fists. "Since the Organization destroyed Roxas and Xarina...I say we get rid of this unmanly pansy in front of us...teach 'em not to mess with Fairy Tail." He smirked.

"Wait, is that what you guys think?" Sabrina blinked.

"It's true, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Well...about that..." Sabrina tried to say.

"And this guy is also responsible for that Aria girl." Natsu said, taking Fairy Love off of the strap. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

Mavis' eyes widened. "Wait...that's Aria's Keyblade that I gave her!" She exclaimed.

"Aria?" Xigbar asked. "Oh, you mean blondie that got destroyed by one of Xehanort's henchman. Heh, well too bad for you since that bad boy is dead."

"So it was Xehanort..." Natsu growled under his breath. "Oh, I am going to DESTROY him for what he did to Aria!"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but considering we got a so-called Keyblade Master here along with several Princesses of Heart, I'm just going to let someone else take care of you guys." He opened a portal. "Though the next time we meet, I'll make sure to take some of you down." He chuckled and walked in.

**Toad Town**

"Hmph...not much of a man if you ask me." Elfman muttered.

"Guys...Xarina and Roxas aren't dead." Sabrina told them.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "We had a vision that they disappeared! And the fact that our Fairy Tail marks glowed brightly!"

"Roxas and Xarina are Sora and Sabrina's Nobodies...and they went back to their original selves." Palutena told them.

Everyone's eyes...minus Wendy and Carla's...eyes widened. "So you're saying that...they're alive?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yep." Palutena nodded.

"Holy crap..." Natsu blinked. "That's awesome."

"Wait a second..." Makarov walked over to Mavis. "Master Mavis, is that really you?!"

"Yeah, it's me." Mavis smiled. "But first, I'm curious..." She turned to Natsu. "How did you get Aria's Keyblade?"

"This?" Natsu asked. "I don't really know...I came back from a mission with Happy and Wendy...and all of a sudden, I see this thing lying around." He explained. "Gramps over here thinks something bad is about to happen."

"And he's not wrong." Rosa said. "Xehanort is planning on destroying the Princesses of Heart to forge this dangerous weapon called the X-Blade."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Wait, Keyblade?" Happy wondered. "Like the one that Sabrina uses?"

"No, X-Blade... an ancient letter that's an X that we're all familiar with, but some people called the letter 'kye'." Mavis explained.

"Oh...that makes sense." Happy nodded.

"But why would he want to kill the Princesses of Heart to forge a weapon?" Mirajane wondered.

"Because this Xehanort guy isn't a man." Elfman said. "In fact, if he goes off killing princesses, he ain't a man in my book."

"Does he always say man?" Serena wondered.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"So why do you need me and the other princesses?" Lucy asked.

"Because, with your lights...we are going to revive Aria." Mavis replied.

"You're going to revive Aria?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Count me in!" She ran over to them. "So Kairi next, right?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded, a Keyhole appearing near the guild doors. "See you guys later!" She exclaimed, doing the sign before firing a beam of light.

"WAIT!" Natsu yelled as he ran after them.

"NATSU, HOLD ON!" Erza yelled, but Natsu disappeared when the Keyhole disappeared. "Oh great..."

"Well...I guess we need to find a way to bring that boy back." Carla muttered.

"Hey wait a minute...where's Happy?" Wendy asked.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid was looking outside when a light shone brightly in front of his desk as he looked to see Sabrina, Mavis, Mew, and the Princesses of Heart landing in front of him. "Ah, you've been busy." He said.

"Wait, you know what we were doing?" Sabrina asked.

"I do...Master Mavis told me and Mickey about it last night after everyone went back home." He explained. "Speaking of which, you might want to get out of the way."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, and then they heard screaming as they turned to see Natsu and Happy coming out of the Keyhole, then it disappeared.

"Natsu?! Happy?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"Well when you said you were going to revive Aria, I got excited and wanted to come with you. I want to see Aria too, ya know!"

"Aye! I want to meet Aria!" Happy smiled.

"Uh..." Sabrina looked at Yen Sid. "Are you okay with this?"

Yen Sid nodded. "I am perfectly fine with it." He said. "I know it's considered meddling, but since Xehanort is reviving villains of the past, we need all the help we can get."

"So...it would be fine if I brought Marisa along?" Reimu asked, as he nodded. "Good to know."

"So is Kairi here?" Peach asked.

"No, you just missed her; she went back to the Destiny Islands."

"Oh that figures." Sabrina muttered. "I thought she would've been here because I knew she was training."

"She finished her training moments before you came. She's come a long way and I'm impressed that she could use those spells rather well." He explained.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." Sabrina said, aiming up at the ceiling as the Keyhole appeared.

"Now now, just a moment." Yen Sid as they looked at him. "Natsu, I'd like to have a word with you." He said.

"Um, okay." Natsu said as he walked in the other room with Yen Sid.

_A few minutes later..._

"I wonder what they're talking about." Happy wondered.

"Who knows." Reimu said, looking at a book on a shelf. "Everything to Know About Keyblades?" She read. "Interesting..."

Sabrina was leaning on a wall. "Mew mew?" Mew asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine..." She told him.

Natsu walked in the room as they looked at him. "So how'd it go? What'd he say?" Happy asked.

"Oh, he just asked me to return this to Aria." Natsu replied.

"Well, it IS her Keyblade." Mavis told him.

"Right." Natsu said. "Still, I am going to destroy that old man for destroying Aria just like that." He muttered, then Sabrina fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Everyone landed on the sand...but Natsu faceplanted. "Ow..." He muttered.

Happy giggled. "You suck at landing from Keyholes."

"You're one to talk, you landed on your face when we were in that old man's building." Natsu told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't do that twice unlike you." He teased.

"...Shut up."

"Uh guys, if you're done bickering, we need to find Kairi." Lucy said. "She could be anywhere in this world."

"Maybe she's at home." Sabrina said as she walked to her house as the others followed.

"Man, this world is really peaceful." Reimu said. "Kind of like my world."

"I could get used to a place like this." Lucy smiled. "Ah, every day is a day at the beach."

"If I could world travel, I could come here a lot and give myself a tan." Rosa smiled while thinking about it.

Sabrina knocked on Kairi's door. "Coming!" A voice called out.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Asuna and Kirito walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy waved.

"Wait a second...where's that Latias girl?" Natsu asked.

"She's back at her world." Kirito replied. "You'd think she'd bring Latios here, but apparently, someone's gotta watch over Alto Mare."

"That makes sense." Palutena nodded. "I've seen that movie plenty of times." She said as everyone but Sabrina gave her an odd look. "...Did I say movie? Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Okay then..." Asuna shrugged it off. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Going to get Kairi." Sabrina replied. "Mavis and I..." She glanced at Mew. "And Mew were going to the different worlds to gather the Princesses of Heart to revive Aria."

"Is this about Xehanort forging the X-Blade?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah." Mavis nodded.

"I thought so..." Asuna nodded in understanding. "Hey uh...Mavis? Mind if we tag along?"

"Sure, I don't mind. You did travel with Sabrina so I don't see why not."

"Cool." Kirito said, high fiving Asuna.

The door opened, and Kairi walked out. "Oh hey Sabrina." She greeted as they hugged and then she noticed the others. "Hey!" She smiled and they basically did a group hug.

"Girls and their group hugs..." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Girls just love to hug." Kirito told him.

"Yeah, I noticed." Natsu nodded, as Sabrina and the others told Kairi what they were doing.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for, let's go!" Kairi exclaimed as they all nodded as Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at the Keyhole above them and they all disappeared after she fired a beam of light.

Suddenly, another Keyhole appeared and Sora landed in front of Kairi's house. "Well that was fun." He smiled. "I wonder if Sabrina is here." He wondered.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I thought it'd be fun to bring Natsu, Happy, Kirito and Asuna along for the ride. I was considering having Natsu join in to see Aria once again.**


	7. Her Return

**Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

They landed and they looked around. "Okay, where are we, exactly?" Kirito wondered.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Mavis replied. "This is where Aria was killed."

Natsu's fists clenched. "The same day where she told all of us that she'd be gone for a long time."

"Wait a minute..." Kairi looked at Palutena. "Wouldn't Aria's Spirit be in Skyworld?"

"You would think...but since Hades was behind the scenes when Pit destroyed Medusa for the first time, I think it's safe to say that she was in that mess when we were going to save Pit." She explained.

"But she wasn't...I knew she wasn't in the Underworld because her heart is inside of me." Sabrina said.

"What?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait...repeat that." Natsu replied. "Did you say that HER heart is inside of YOU?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So she's still living but inside you..." Natsu blinked. "Geez..."

"I know...it's hard to wrap your brain around it at first, but you'll get used to it." Sabrina told him.

"Okay, so we're all gathered here in this Keyblade Graveyard...but where exactly is her body?" Asuna wondered.

"It's not here anymore...it faded away." Mavis replied. "But, we can bring it back." She smiled at all of them.

"How?" Natsu wondered.

"Simple...the Princesses of Heart just gather around Sabrina and close their eyes while Sabrina takes out her flute and plays Meloetta's Song while Mew transforms into Meloetta." She explained.

"So that's why you wanted me to bring my flute." Sabrina said.

"Okay, that makes sense...but what about us?" Natsu asked.

"You just hang back." Mavis smiled at them.

"Fair enough." Kirito nodded.

Sabrina looked at Mew. "You ready?" She asked as Mew transformed into Meloetta.

"Meloetta!" It smiled.

"Alright, let's do this." Mavis said as she floated upwards, as the Princesses gathered around Sabrina as they closed their eyes while she started playing, and Meloetta started singing.

**Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ah, that sounds nice..." Happy smiled.

Natsu looked up. "But what's Mavis doing?" He wondered.

"It seems like she's chanting but she's doing it rather quietly." Asuna said, and then saw the lights of the princesses shining brightly. "And now they're glowing."

"Hmm..." Kirito put his hand on his chin, then a light shone bright in the corner of his eye as he turned around to see something forming a few feet away as the other three looked to see it.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

Natsu started smiling. "I think...they're bringing her back." He said, and when the lights disappeared, Aria was lying down in front of them, asleep.

Mavis looked down, smiling. "I knew that would work."

Suddenly, Sabrina gasped softly, as Aria's heart came out of her chest. "What the heck?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Meloetta?" Meloetta looked at the heart curiously.

"Ugh..." Sabrina wobbled a little, but Kairi caught her along with Palutena and Lucy. "Why do I feel...a little weak?"

"Because Aria has been giving you strength and you've been relying on it, but since it's returning...you might feel a bit weaker than normal." Mavis explained.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up..." Sabrina muttered and then saw the heart going inside Aria as the whole place went silent, none said a word, but Sabrina walked her way towards Aria. "Aria...?" She called out to her after breaking the silence...but before she could reach her, a freak wind came out of nowhere, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

The wind stopped as they uncovered their eyes to see that Aria's body...is gone. "What?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Where'd she go?" Happy asked.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as they turned to the source of the voice, seeing Young Xehanort standing on a rock, holding Aria.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You again?!"

"You know this guy?" Reimu asked.

"Sure do, that guy is the reason why my brother fell asleep during the Mark of Mastery test...and the reason why we're going to have to deal with Xehanort sooner or later..." She explained. "This guy is the younger version of Xehanort."

"Well I know he's a bad guy, but he sure is cute." Serena said.

"And dreamy." Peach added.

"Uh, earth to day dreamers...wake up!" Reimu snapped her fingers at them.

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked.

"Simple, I'm here to make sure Aria doesn't wake up to the likes of you." He explained. "With her on our side, you won't stand a chance."

"Get real!" Kairi exclaimed. "She'd never be with a creep like you! When I was a little girl, I met her along with King Mickey and a girl named Aqua! Aria is such a good and sweet girl who would NEVER side with you!" She summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Young Xehanort chuckled. "So the Princess of Heart has a Keyblade now...it seems everyone is getting their hands on a Keyblade..." He looked at Natsu.

Natsu's fists clenched. "You're going to pay for what you did to her! And once we eliminate you, we'll make sure the old man doesn't start forging this X-Blade!"

"You tell him Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"You don't understand...the Keyblade War is bound to happen and once the X-Blade is forged...every world will bow to their knees."

"Not unless we stop you!" Reimu told him.

"You can try...but you will still be the key to forging the X-Blade." He said, summoning a portal. "And now, it's time to reawaken her...good day." He said as he turned around.

I don't think so. Rosa thought as she reached in her pocket and pulled out some sort of gun, aiming right at Aria and firing, as a small chip landed right on her back right before Young Xehanort walked into the portal, closing it.

"Uh...what was that?" Peach asked, looking at Rosa.

"You didn't think N left Team Plasma without some souvenirs now, did you?" She smiled innocently while taking out a radar tracker. "A wife of an ex-Team Plasma member always has got to be prepared."

"Good thinking." Palutena smiled. "So where are they headed?"

"Let me see...Xehanort stopped here..." Rosa pressed a button. "Aria's at a temple of some sort."

Sabrina looked at it. "And not just any temple... Hyrule Temple."

"Oh sweet, we're going to the Zelda II world!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Oh great...another video game nerd." Reimu muttered.

"You gotta get used to it, Reimu." Palutena playfully winked at her.

"We need to hurry to that temple." Mavis said as Sabrina summoned Master Oathkeeper as she fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

**Temple (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

They landed inside the temple as they looked around. "Now where do you think Aria is in a place like this?" Natsu wondered.

"I don't know." Sabrina replied. "She could be around here somewhere."

Rosa looked at her device. "She's this way." She said as she took off, as everyone followed.

They eventually came across a room, where they saw Aria sleeping on a stone table. "There she is!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hmph...why do you always try to ruin our plans?" A voice asked as Young Xehanort appeared from a portal behind the stone table.

**Organization XIII**

"Xehanort...you better let her go RIGHT now!" Natsu ordered.

"No, she's better off with the Organization." Young Xehanort told him.

"No she's not! Her light within her is strong and she'd never go to the dark side!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh but she will." He smirked. "I thank you for bringing her to me. And now that she's here..." He snapped his fingers, as Wyverns, Defenders, Bandits, Large Bodies and Dark Balls appeared in front of them. "You have served your purpose...Sabrina."

Sabrina gasped. "What?!"

"Her purpose isn't bringing Aria to you!" Asuna exclaimed, taking out her sword. "She is a Keyblade Master!"

"A Keyblade Master that lost a lot of strength." He told her. "Heartless...kill her."

**Scherzo Di Notte (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Wyvern flew right towards Sabrina, but Reimu got in the way. "TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" She yelled, knocking the Wyvern away. "We'll handle things here." She said.

"But..." Sabrina tried to object.

"You saved us from Ansem, didn't you?" Reimu looked at her. "You saved every world from the Heartless."

"And now, we're returning the favor." Serena said, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"You did so much for everyone...and now...it's time for us to take down the Heartless." Lucy said, taking out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" She yelled.

"Save your strength, Sabrina...we'll take it from here." Palutena said.

"A-alright..." Sabrina nodded, then seeing Mew taking Kyurem's Pokeball and throwing it, as Kyurem came out.

"Mew mew!" It told him as he nodded and got in a fighting position while Mew transformed into Latias, and Rosa threw out Lucario and then Mega Evolved him.

"Alright, let's take them out while protecting Sabrina." Mavis ordered as they nodded as they got ready for battle.

A Bandit ran to Sailor Moon and slashed her, but she jumped away and kicked it to a wall where Palutena used Explosive Flame on it.

A Defender lunged right at Happy, but he flew out of the way. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the Defender away as Loke jumped up and kicked it away.

"Lati!" Latias exclaimed, using Dragonbreath with Kyurem on a Wyvern, as Reimu fired danmaku at a Shadow.

Peach took out a golf club as a Shadow was running towards her. "Fore!" She exclaimed, swinging the club as the Shadow hit a Dark Ball, knocking both of them down as Kairi used Thundaga to destroy them.

A Wyvern flew to Palutena. "Rocket Jump!" She exclaimed, then landing on the Wyvern, as Kirito impaled the head to get rid of it.

Asuna and Reimu were back-to-back as they were surrounded by Large Bodies. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled, knocking them away as Asuna slashed through one of them, then Sailor Moon took off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara...Action!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, throwing the tiara to several Dark Balls, destroying them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as a Large Body was roasted, then Kairi slashed through it while Lucario used Aura Sphere on several Shadows.

Mavis picked up a Shadow. "I know you're cute, but even you must die." She said as she threw it up in the air and fired a beam of light from her hand, destroying it.

"Guys...thank you..." Sabrina smiled.

_While this is going on..._ Young Xehanort thought, looking down at Aria. _Time to make my move..._

Sabrina noticed him, then her eyes widening as he was leaning down. _So that's why he was about to kiss me in the Organization's world!_ She thought and her fists clenched with anger.

Inside of Sabrina, Xarina was seeing this too. "Oh, I am NOT going to let that happen!" She exclaimed in anger.

Young Xehanort's lips were dangerously close to Aria's lips. "STOP!" Sabrina screamed as Xarina's voice was heard as well, and suddenly, the same light burst out of her heart, this time twice as powerful and a little violent, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

At Destiny Islands, Sora was talking to Riku, when Sora turned his head. "Do you feel that?"

"I do." Riku replied as they looked at each other and nodded, summoning their Keyblades.

"What is going on?!" Happy exclaimed, covering his eyes.

The Heartless all fell to the ground, disappearing as several hearts flew off, as Young Xehanort's eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed. I need to get away! He thought as he reached for Aria...but suddenly, a fist connected to his face as he was knocked to the wall.

**Friends in My Heart**

Everyone's eyes widened. "No way..." Natsu said in shock.

"It can't be..." Lucy said in surprise.

"Huh, she's cute." Loke said.

A couple tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks. "Aria..."

Aria got up, standing on the table as light was surrounding her as it was also coming out of her chest, but it wasn't as strong as Sabrina's light while she was glaring at Young Xehanort. "Nice try...Xehanort." She said, and then glanced at Natsu. "Natsu, my Keyblade."

"Here it comes!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing it like he used Strike Raid, as Aria caught it and then pointed it at Young Xehanort.

"You think I'll just join you just like that?" Aria asked. "Well that didn't happen." She said, then a Keyhole appeared behind everyone as Sora and Riku landed.

Sora's eyes widened. "No way..." He said.

Riku growled under his breath. "Of course...Xehanort's younger self decided to show up again, I see."

Young Xehanort wiped the blood from his nose, then growling under his breath. "Mark my words, Aria...this isn't over." He said as he made a portal and then disappeared into the portal.

Aria put the Keyblade away, then turned around to the others. "Hey." She waved and hopped off the table.

"Wow...so you're the famous Aria?" Happy asked.

"Yep." She nodded with a smile, then Natsu hugged her, as she returned it...and then she hugged Mavis, Kairi and the other princesses.

"Hey, I think someone is really happy to see you." Mavis said as she moved away, as Aria saw Sabrina in front of her, tears running down her cheeks.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Keyblade Master, huh?" She smiled as she walked over to Sabrina.

"Aria...it's r-really you..." She sobbed.

Aria smiled and then hugged Sabrina. "Yes, it's me." She smiled, as Sabrina quickly returned it, still crying. "I'm here now."

Sora put his arms over his head, smiling. "Now this is one sweet reunion." He said.

"Yep." Asuna smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey Pence! Where are you going?" Hayner asked.

"I dunno, I just have this feeling..." Pence replied as he kept running until he went into the forest.

"Why is he going to the mansion?" Olette wondered as they kept following him until Pence stopped running.

"Pence, can you at least tell us what the he-" Hayner's eyes widened. "No way..."

"What is it?" Olette asked as she took a look. "Holy crap...is that...?!"

A girl got up, rubbing her head. "What...why am I in Twilight Town?" She wondered. "Wasn't I in...?" She turned her head. "Hayner? Pence? Olette?"

Olette didn't say anything, she put her hand over her mouth in shock. "X-Xarina?!" Hayner exclaimed.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Apparently, the light was so strong, it awakened Xarina. Let's see...now we need Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas and Xion left... oh, and Namine too.**


	8. Sabrina vs Aria

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid was sitting in his chair. "Hmm..." He muttered, and then a Keyhole appeared before him as he opened his eyes to see everyone landing in the room. "You're back." He said.

"And we have someone with us." Mavis replied, moving out of the way as Aria was standing right there.

"So...you seem to have awakened, Aria."

Aria nodded. "Right." She said, looking at Sabrina. "With the help of her, of course."

"Well I uh..." Sabrina blushed. "Huh...I got nothing to say, really."

"Oh don't be so modest...you did awaken her...with the help of the princesses." Asuna smiled.

Yen Sid nodded. "Indeed." He said. "I also understand that you have been relying on Aria's strength when you invited her heart into you."

"Uh, who told you that?" Sabrina asked.

"Nobody told me." He replied. "I just simply figured it out." He said, while Sabrina tilted her head. "Okay, Mavis told me before you went off to get the Princesses of Heart."

"Oh, that makes sense now."

"I told you to keep that a secret..." Mavis sighed. "Oh well..."

"Wait...something's been bugging me." Sora said. "I saw Aria die...but how am I seeing her right here?"

"Wait, what?" Sabrina looked at him. "How did you see her die?"

"I saw her die in the Mark of Mastery." He replied. "I remembered her name, she smiled, and then all of a sudden I see someone impaling her."

Aria sighed. "Vanitas..." She muttered, looking at Sora. "You sort of remind me of him."

"Excuse me?"

"You see...you look like Vanitas but...his hair was darker and he's more...evil. Xehanort created him from Ventus."

Sora blinked. "Wait...I have a twin?"

"Oh great...and I thought Sora was annoying..." Sabrina muttered.

"Could you even imagine two of them?" Riku shuddered.

"I think I could only handle just one..." Kairi said.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Sora exclaimed.

Sabrina giggled. "We're only teasing, bro." She playfully punched his arm.

"Wait, so it was Sora who killed Aria?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"No, it was his dark evil twin!" Happy told him.

"Okay, that makes sense." Natsu said.

"They're not twins..." Reimu told them. "Wait...are they?"

"They're not." Aria replied.

"Then why did you mention that this Vanitas guy looked like an evil Sora?" Happy asked.

Aria sighed. "Oh never mind."

"Anyway...we need to awaken several more that Mickey spoke of in his letter." Yen Sid said.

"Right." Mavis nodded. "And it's not just Terra, Ventus, Aqua and Aria, it's a couple more...Lea was one of them."

"Axel was one of them, huh? Cool." Sora smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go wake them up." Sabrina said.

"She's right." Aria nodded.

"Now wait just a moment." Yen Sid stopped them. "Aria, I imagine you may be a bit rusty with your Keyblade ever since you have been asleep for so long."

Aria thought about it. "You're right..."

"So, why not reawaken those skills by having a sparring match with Sabrina? That way, you won't have to be in a dreadful situation when the Heartless ambush you." He suggested.

"Wait, WHAT?" Sabrina asked. "You're going to have Aria...battle me?"

"That is correct." He nodded.

"Now this is a match I want to see!" Natsu exclaimed. "How about you, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"You know...I think a sparring match would be good, what do you think?"

"Um...okay, I guess." Sabrina nodded. "I'm probably not going to hold back though."

"Good, neither am I."

"I guess we'll have the battle in here." Peach said.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea." Riku told her. "This room is a bit too small for a battle and quite honestly, with us in here, it'll be cramped."

Kirito looked at Yen Sid. "You ARE a wizard; you could like...expand the room?"

"I could do that, but we could do it outside. It's much more fun." Yen Sid told him.

"Okay then."

_Once outside..._

Asuna was holding Mew as Aria and Sabrina were across from each other outside. "Place your bets, people! Who's going to win? Aria or Sabrina?" Natsu asked as he built a stand with Happy by his side.

"THIS ISN'T A BETTING CONTEST, YOU GUYS!" Lucy yelled.

"I bet ten hearts on Aria!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Two Poke dollars for Sabrina!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Five coins for the both of them!" Peach exclaimed, causing Lucy to facepalm.

Yen Sid was in the middle. "Alright, Keyblade Wielders ready? First one to knock their opponent to the ground is the winner."

"Good luck." Sabrina said, summoning Radiant Smasher.

Aria summoned Fairy Love. "You too." She said.

"Begin!" Yen Sid ordered.

**Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Sabrina ran to Aria and slashed her, but she blocked and then countered. "FIRE!" Aria yelled, using Firaga, but Sabrina quickly dodged and then used Strike Raid, but Aria matrixed it, then cartwheeled to the side as the Keyblade returned to Sabrina.

Aria ran to Sabrina, as she did the same thing and slashed each other, but they clashed, causing them to look at each other while struggling to slash each other away. "COME ON, ARIA! KICK HER BUTT INTO NEXT WEEK!" Happy yelled.

"You can do it, Aria!" Natsu cheered.

"Whose side are you guys on?" Lucy asked. "GO SABRINA!"

Sabrina jumped back. "THUNDER!" She yelled, but Aria backflipped, then using Triple Blizzaga on Sabrina, but she used Triple Firaga to counter, then using Sonic Blade, but Aria jumped back before it could connect and then used Aerial Slam, but Sabrina countered by slashing Aria before she could slash her down.

"Now this is fun." Aria smiled.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled, using Ragnarock.

"I don't think so!" Aria exclaimed, using Ragnarock too as they both collided and made a huge explosion, then Sabrina ran right in the smoke and slashed, but she hit nothing.

"What?" She wondered, and then she got slashed from behind, knocking her away as Aria used Strike Raid, but Sabrina quickly blocked and then used Eruption to blast Aria away, but Aria jumped to the side and slashed her several times.

"Wow...she's good!" Happy exclaimed.

"For being in a coma inside of someone, she's amazing." Natsu said.

"Come on, Sabrina! You can do it!" Riku cheered her on.

"ARIA! ARIA! ARIA!" Happy cheered.

Sabrina used Ars Arcanum on Aria and slashed her away, but Aria Aerial Recovered and used Triple Firaga, but she blocked it. "TAKE THIS!" Aria yelled, using Strike Raid, but Sabrina matrixed it, however, Aria ran to Sabrina and did a frontflip as their eyes locked.

"What the...?" Sabrina wondered as Aria landed behind her as she used Aerial Slam, but before she could jump up, she used Triple Firaga then jumped up after she got hit by the fireballs and then slashed her down to the ground, knocking her out.

"Aw yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, high fiving Happy.

"So much for cheering her on..." Serena sighed.

"Eh, sometimes it doesn't work." Reimu said.

Sabrina sat up, rubbing her head as Aria was right in front of her, holding her hand out to her. "Hey, you did well." She smiled at her as Sabrina took her hand and she got pulled up.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"Aw no fair! I wanted Sabrina to win!" Sora exclaimed. "I demand a rematch!"

"Sometimes, you just gotta deal with things like that, Sora." Riku told him.

**Magical Mystery**

"Well done...the both of you." Yen Sid smiled at them.

"So...what now?" Sora asked.

"Well, we have to reawaken the others." Aria told him.

"I know where Ventus is." Mavis said. "He's at Castle Oblivion."

Riku's and Aria's eyes widened at the mention of Castle Oblivion. "He's WHERE?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Chamber of Waking, to be exact." She said.

"Castle what?" Sabrina and Sora asked.

"It's a long story." Riku replied. "But basically, it's how you two ended up sleeping for a year. I'll go over there."

"I'll go too; I want to see my brother." Aria said as Riku nodded.

"Terra could be anywhere...and as for Aqua...she's in the Realm of Darkness. Even I don't know how to get over there." Mavis told them.

"Well, we'll find a way." Sabrina said. "Shouldn't be too hard...right?"

"Okay, so we got the Princesses of Heart here, should we take them back to their worlds?" Sora asked.

"If we did, Xehanort would go to their worlds and eliminate them to forge the X-Blade." Yen Sid told him. "Take them to Radiant Garden, Leon and the others will protect them."

"What about Disney Castle?" Riku asked.

"Sure, Mickey and his friends would protect them, but I have a feeling that they wouldn't protect them for long since Xehanort might revive a more powerful villain that would be too much for them to handle." He explained.

"Good point." Riku muttered. "I guess Radiant Garden will have to do."

"I'll take them over there...and if one of the Xehanorts decides to come over, I'll thrash 'em." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina..." Aria looked at her. "That might not be a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Considering my heart left you...you might be...weaker than usual. You DID rely on my strength a lot, and I'm perfectly fine with that, but..." She sighed. "You won't stand a chance against them now, even if you are a Keyblade Master."

Sabrina sighed. "Alright..."

"Hey, cheer up. You'll get stronger but it'll have to be your strength. Not mine."

"I understand."

"Question...what about us?" Natsu asked. "Do we have to go back to our world? I want to go to Radiant Garden and protect Lucy."

"Ooooh, someone loooves her!" Happy teased.

"Can it, will ya?!" Natsu glared at him.

Yen Sid nodded. "I understand you want to protect Lucy. Follow your own heart, and it will guide you." He suggested. "And since your heart is wanting to protect her, I see no problem with that."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So...what am I going to do?" Sabrina asked.

Aria thought about it. "I suggest training to toughen up. You could use your brother to train...heck, maybe even Mew, Kyurem, Kirito and Asuna."

"Oh...okay." She turned to Mavis. "What about you?"

"I...hate to leave you, but I have to go somewhere. I sense someone else has woken up." She explained. "Later." She waved before disappearing.

"Someone else?" Sabrina wondered.

"Mew mew?" Mew wondered about it too.

"Alright, we all know what we're going to do." Riku said. "I'll take you guys to Radiant Garden before we head off to Castle Oblivion."

"Alright." Natsu nodded as the Keyblade Wielders fired a beam of light at the Keyholes before disappearing.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wow...that is a rough life." Pence said, eating Sea Salt Ice Cream while sitting on the clock tower.

Xarina sighed. "Tell me about it." She muttered. "Who would do something like put me and Roxas in some sort of datafied version of Twilight Town? It makes me so...frustrated."

"I'd be a little mad too." Hayner said.

"A little?" Olette asked.

"Okay, a lot." Hayner muttered, and then they all noticed a tear running down Xarina's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just miss my brother." She muttered. "And the fact I lived in a data version of Twilight Town." She sighed, and then noticed something in the Sandlot. "Wait a minute..." She looked down and got up. "Thanks for the ice cream guys." She said and then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Pence wondered.

Xarina ran into the sandlot and her eyes widened. "Oh my..." She said.

"I was wondering if you saw me down here."

"Yeah but...weren't you with Sabrina?"

"I came to come get you...besides; we're going to reawaken your brother and your other friend."

"You mean Roxas and..."

"Right." Mavis nodded.

Xarina smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

**At Disney Castle...**

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mickey was in the library, looking for a book when all of a sudden, he heard Minnie scream. "Minnie?!" He exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade before running off.

He got to the throne room where Donald and Goofy joined him as they opened the door. "What is it, Queen Minnie?!" Donald exclaimed, his staff at the ready.

"It's...th-that!" Minnie exclaimed, pointing to some sort of humongous portal in the middle of the throne room.

"Gawrsh, what is that?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea." Mickey replied. "But whatever it is...I have a bad feeling about this."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Sorry for the wait...I went Christmas Shopping last night.**

**Mavis with Xarina? A mysterious portal in Disney Castle? Aria and Riku going to Castle Oblivion? This is going to get interesting! **


	9. Alien Invasion

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I never thought I'd come back to this place." Riku muttered, looking at it.

"Well, Mavis did say Ventus was in here." Aria said. "I guess we'll have to find the Chamber of Waking...wherever the heck it might be."

They both walked in, looking around it. "The good news is that the mastermind behind taking Sora's and Sabrina's memories is eliminated." Riku said.

"Yeah." She nodded and then thought of something. "Wait a minute..."

"What is it?"

"Marluxia has pink hair as a Nobody and he has a thing for flowers...do you think maybe if he comes back as a Somebody, he might have pink hair and still have a thing for flowers?"

Riku thought about it. "Maybe? Still...i'm glad I never met him considering he's dead."

_Several hours later..._

"Okay, this is getting annoying...there's got to be at least a way to find the Chamber of Waking." Aria muttered.

"Not only is it annoying...it's also boring." Riku said. "I mean, have you noticed that we haven't encountered any Heartless?"

"I have." She folded her arms. "From what I remember from Saix back in Radiant Garden, he said that the Heartless ally whoever's the strongest."

"When did you hear him say that?"

"After the humongous Heartless battle. Hey, I might have been dead and my heart was in Sabrina, but that didn't mean I heard everything."

"Good point." He said as they opened a door, to see the room was filled with soot and burns everywhere, causing him to sweatdrop. "What happened here?"

"My guess, Axel." She replied. "Or should I say Lea?" She shrugged. "Whatever. Ventus has STILL got to be around here somewhere."

"If he's not, we can check out the basement floors."

"Wait, there's WHAT now?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Basement floors."

"Oh dear..." We might be here for a while longer... She thought.

_With Sabrina..._

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I was wondering where Kairi went..." Selphie muttered, seeing Sabrina slashing Asuna. "Man, you'd think she'd tell her best friend about this before waking up a dead girl."

Sora shrugged. "I'm guessing they were in a hurry."

"Still, why would an old geezer kill my friend for this...blade?" Selphie sighed. "Honestly, you'd think he'd go to a blacksmith or something."

Kirito thought of something. "You know...I wonder if she made it out when our world was destroyed." He muttered to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Selphie asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking to myself." Kirito replied.

"Mew mew..." Mew looked around.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Selphie asked it.

Mew looked at her. "Mew mew mew!"

"Uh..." Selphie looked at Sora. "Did you catch that?"

"I don't speak Pokemon." Sora told her and then snapped his fingers. "But I know who does."

Sabrina heard him while blocking Asuna's attack. "Do you know where Alto Mare even is?"

"No, but I can ask Yen Sid, he'll help me get there." He smiled as he summoned his Keyblade. "Be back in a little while!" He waved before firing a beam of light at the Keyhole and disappearing.

Mew looked up at the sky and into the distance, looking at it very hard. "Mew..." It muttered as Kirito and Selphie took a look.

"Uh, if you're looking for Tidus and Wakka, they're at the other island, playing Blitzball." Selphie told it.

"I don't think Mew is looking for those two." Kirito said.

Suddenly, Kyurem came out of his Pokeball, looking at the distance as Sabrina and Asuna took a look. "Something wrong, Kyurem? I didn't call you out." Sabrina said.

"Pokemon can sense things...I remember you telling me that a couple days ago..." Asuna told her. "They're probably sensing something about to happen."

"But didn't our world get restored from those creatures?" Selphie wondered. "I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon."

"No...I think it's something else." Kirito said. "But what?"

"Mew MEW!" It yelled, transforming into Reshiram as Kyurem got ready.

"I don't see anything." Sabrina said, and then suddenly Reshiram used Flamethrower on a cloud as Kyurem used Dragonbreath on the same cloud, then they heard an explosion.

"I think you hit an airplane." Selphie said. "Honestly, what do you have against aircraft?"

"I don't think it's a plane." Kirito said, taking out his swords. "Now I'm having a bad feeling."

Something moved from the cloud...it was a spaceship as Sabrina's eyes widened. "No way...Xehanort revived THEM?!" She exclaimed, quickly switching out Master Oathkeeper for Hinawa's Promise.

"Mind telling us who he revived this time?" Asuna asked, reaching for her sword as the UFO landed in front of them.

"The Shroobs." Sabrina got ready as several Shroobs came out, and then two bigger Shroobs came out of it, they looked princess-like.

**Shroob Attack (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Princess Shroob and her sister." Sabrina got ready to attack. "Tell me, what brings you here to this world?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really..." Princess Shroob smirked. "The old human revived us."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sabrina said.

"And in order to get the X-Blade...he instructed us to eliminate you and gather the Princesses of Heart." Elder Princess Shroob said. "Now tell us, where are the Princesses?"

"They're not here right now...they're someplace safe!" Asuna told her.

"Oh, did you hear that, dear sister? They're someplace else." Princess Shroob smirked.

"Yes, I did. It seems like they're hiding out in this particular world." The Elder Princess Shroob chuckled. "Very well, we will search for the Princesses even if it means destroying it. But first, we will destroy you first."

"That's what you think." Sabrina said and looked at Selphie. "Selphie, get to safety. We'll handle things here."

"Right." She nodded and ran off.

"Seize the girl." Princess Shroob told one of the Shroobs. "She may know where the Princesses live."

The Shroob nodded and took off. "Mew, follow it and protect Selphie." Sabrina ordered as Reshiram nodded and flew off.

"Do you think we're dumb enough to know what that little creature is capable of?" Elder Princess Shroob asked. "But no matter, that creature won't survive for long."

"Alright, let's settle this." Sabrina said.

"Shroobs...hold your fire until we're done with these weaklings." Princess Shroob ordered as they nodded.

**Princess Shroob Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Princess Shroob raised her hand up and fired energy shots at the group, but they dodged as Sabrina used Triple Firaga at her. "Kyurem, ice beam!" She ordered.

Asuna and Kirito ran to the Elder Princess Shroob and slashed her several times, but she grabbed all three of their weapons...with only one hand. "Pathetic." She said as she used her other hand to punch the both of them away hard enough to send them to the water while their weapons landed on the sand.

Princess Shroob dodged Kyurem's attacks and fired more energy shots at Kyurem while firing her laser gun at Sabrina, but she used Reflega to counter it, but Princess Shroob dodged...while the laser hit one of the Shroobs and killing them. "Hmph, no matter."

"What? One of your men are dead and you're just shrugging it off like it's no big deal?!"

"We come in large numbers...one of us dying doesn't bother any of us. We do not retreat or mourn for any casualties."

"You sick alien." She growled under her breath and then ran right to her. "THUNDER!" She yelled.

"Ha!" She laughed, firing an energy shot to counter the Thundaga. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Kirito and Asuna got up and grabbed their weapons while Elder Princess Shroob did a 'come at me' taunt while smirking. "Oh you're going to regret that!" Kirito exclaimed as they ran to the alien and he slashed him, but she grabbed the weapons again.

"You'll never defeat me." She said, then noticing Asuna jumping on Kirito's back and launching herself to Elder Princess Shroob's face, but she backhanded Asuna, sending her flying to a palm tree.

"Asuna!" Kirito exclaimed, then Elder Princess Shroob picked him up and punched him to a wall, and it broke when he went right through it.

Where's a Mix Flower when I need it?! Sabrina thought and then used Triple Firaga, but they were countered. "You really are pathetic. Basically, you're just giving me target practice." Princess Shroob taunted.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and then slashed her, but she jumped back and fired right at point-blank, as she yelled in pain and then Princess Shroob kicked her away. "Dragonbreath!" She ordered as Kyurem used Dragon Breath, but Princess Shroob side stepped out of the way and fired right at Kyurem, as he yelled in pain too.

Princess Shroob laughed. "Don't you understand? You'll never defeat the Shroobs!"

"We will..." Sabrina weakly got up. "If there's one thing that Fairy Tail has taught me...is that to never give up."

"Fairy Tale?" Princess Shroob asked. "A simple human's storybook told you to never give up? My my...those humans sure have interesting lessons in those fairy tales..."

"Fairy TAIL!" She corrected. "You know, like a tail on a dog!"

"Huh?" Princess Shroob raised an eyebrow. "So you learned to never give up from a tail of a creature? You humans have weird customs." She said before firing more shots at Sabrina.

Asuna got up, seeing Elder Princess Shroob walk to a knocked out Kirito. "No!" She exclaimed as she ran to her. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled, getting in front of him, her sword pointing to the Elder.

"You don't understand what we're capable of, human." She slapped Asuna away. "We're very dangerous and we don't get taken lightly. In fact..." She picked up Kirito. "I'll use HIM to show you what we can do."

Sabrina fell to the ground as Kyurem fell right next to her. "I c-can't give up...like this..." She tried to get up, but Princess Shroob placed her foot right on top of her head...hard.

"Your fate is sealed, child." She smirked. "And you call yourself a master of Keys." Princess Shroob looked at the Shroobs. "Alright, on my mark..."

_Is this it...is this how I...die...?_ Sabrina asked herself as the Shroobs aimed right at her.

"Don't!" Asuna cried out, but Kirito was having his back bent. "NO!" She screamed.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" A voice yelled as Ragnarock hit Elder Princess Shroob from behind, making her drop Kirito. The voice sounded female.

"LAAAATI!" Another voice yelled as an Ice Beam hit the Shroobs.

"What the?!" Princess Shroob exclaimed as she turned around to see her frozen troops, and when she turned around, she saw Sora slashing upwards, knocking her up in the air and landing on her back, as she got up. "Who dares?!"

"Lati." A voice said as Sabrina saw Latias in front of her, as she transformed. "I dare." She said, glaring at Princess Shroob.

"It's a good thing I sensed it...and glad we got here not a moment too soon." A familiar voice said as Sabrina looked to see Mavis.

Princess Shroob and her sister looked at each other. "Reinforcements...they had to take our fun away." She said.

Elder Princess Shroob growled under her breath, seeing Asuna holding Kirito close to her. "We may have to retreat for the first time." She muttered.

"Yes...I think that's what we should do." Princess Shroob growled under her breath. "We'll let you live for now...and we'll find the Princesses of Heart in this world someday...but not today." She said. "We WILL return and we WILL put an end to all of you."

The both of them walked off and carried the frozen Shroobs in the UFO...and then they saw a fried Shroob running in and they took off, making a portal while doing so. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T MESS WITH THE POKEMON!" Selphie's voice exclaimed as she was on Charizard's back while Charizard roared triumphantly.

**Destiny Islands**

"Heal." Sora said, using Curaga on Sabrina and Kyurem.

"Thanks..." Sabrina said, getting up, then looked at Mavis. "What did you mean by 'we'?"

Mavis smiled. "Well..." She sidestepped out of the way as not only Sabrina's eyes widened but everyone but Selphie and Kirito's did too.

"Xarina?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Xarina shrugged.

_Back with Riku and Aria..._

**Castle Oblivion**

"GAH!" Aria yelled in frustration. "I AM SO EAGER TO FIND MY BROTHER BUT THIS CASTLE IS SO FREAKING ANNOYING!"

"Calm down...we'll find him." Riku tried to calm her.

"Calm down?! We've been in this stupid castle for HOURS! I just want to HIT SOMETHING WITH MY KEYBLADE!" She yelled, summoning Fairy Love and using Strike Raid, forcing Riku to duck and the Keyblade hit the wall.

_Yeesh...and I thought Sabrina's scary when she's mad._ He thought as the Keyblade returned to Aria. "Feeling better?"

"...A little." She muttered. "But still, we nee-" Suddenly the place rumbled as they looked around and then saw a secret door opening up. "Okay, we should've started in the basement floors first." She said, looking at Riku who just sweatdropped.

"I thought we'd find him in the upper floors." He shrugged before walking in the secret passage with Aria.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Nothing like being annoyed and throwing Keyblades at walls to find a secret passage, am I right?**

**But seriously now, here I was, struggling to come up with any other bad guy to revive...then I decide to watch RabbidLuigi while trying to plot for another bad guy...and I see Princess Shroob and her sister. I was thinking "Hey, they can work."**


	10. Protecting Ventus

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I never would have imagined there would be a secret passage in Castle Oblivion." Riku said as they were walking through it.

"Okay, so you were in Castle Oblivion when Sora and Sabrina were in this castle. Where the heck were you?"

"I remember being awakened by something...and if I remember correctly, it was Ansem the Wise's voice who brought me here. However, I didn't enter the castle the way they did. I ended up in the basement."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And not just that, I had to battle Ansem, Vexen, my replica, Lexaeus and Zexion before I met Namine and saw Sora and Sabrina asleep. Then, I battled with Ansem one last time."

"Except that Ansem is still alive...along with that Nobody."

"I'll be glad this will be all over soon." He muttered. "That way, we don't have to deal with Xehanort and his darknesses any longer."

"But there's still the Heartless we have to deal with."

"I know." He nodded.

The room suddenly lit up as they looked to see Ven's sleeping body sitting on a chair. "Ven!" Aria exclaimed and ran to him.

"Wait, that's Ventus?" Riku asked. "He looks so much like Roxas."

"Yes, this is Ven." She replied, ignoring Riku's comment about Ven looking like Roxas. "Oh, he looks so peaceful."

"At last...the Chamber of Waking has been found." A voice said as they turned to see Xemnas walking up to them.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"And now, I will take him away from you."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "Aria, cover me. I'll wake him up and you deal with Xemnas."

"Right." She nodded as she summoned Fairy Love as Riku fired a beam of light right at Ven and then he disappeared.

"Ah, you must be the twin sister." Xemnas mused. "The one who failed to protect her brother from Xehanort's loyal puppet."

"Puppet? Is that what you Organization freaks call Vanitas?! A PUPPET?!"

"That is correct. He was made from your brother and became a puppet for Xehanort to control."

Aria's fist clenched. "The way you said that..." She muttered. "Makes it sound like Vanitas is my brother as well." She glared at him. "In this case, I guess I'll have to take you out...for my dark brother." She muttered.

Xemnas chuckled and summoned his Etheral Blades. "You can try as you like...but you will fall the same way."

"That's what you think! I'm not afraid of an old man like you!"

**Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aria and Xemnas ran right for each other and slashed, but they both ended up clashing as they jumped back. "FIRE!" She yelled, using Firaga.

"GUARD!" Xemnas yelled as he quickly surrounded Aria with laser bullets. "Fire!"

Aria used Reflega and then used Strike Raid, but Xemnas blocked it and then he slashed her several times, but she dodged every attack and used Aerial Slam, but when she jumped up, Xemnas slashed her away. "Heal!" She used Curaga.

Xemnas disappeared, then reappeared behind Aria and slashed her, but she quickly turned around and blocked it, and kicked him to a wall. "FREEZE!" She used Triple Blizzaga.

"GUARD!" He blocked it again and he then surrounded Aria with four electrical walls, as it rained laser bullets on her, as she yelled in pain but used Curaga again. "I see...you have the Fairy Tail mark on the same hand that Sabrina and Xarina has."

"So what?"

Xemnas chuckled. "It was just a simple observation." He said and then fired laser bullets at her again, but she blocked while he ran to Aria and slashed her, but she blocked that too. "Is it futile to win against me."

"And yet, you lost to Sabrina and Sora...twice...no...three times." She said. "Face it, you're not all high and mighty, you're just a weak Organization leader who got his butt kicked by Keyblade Wielders!" She told him as she kicked him in the gut and used Thundaga.

"And yet, the Organization is a strong group."

"Uh-huh...who were all weak. Xigbar was no match for Dialga, Xaldin got impaled by Remilia's Gungnir thing, Vexen was incinerated by Axel, Lexaeus...even though he's pretty powerful, Riku managed to beat him, Zexion got too cocky and Riku killed him, Saix got beat up by a bunch of kids and three Pokemon, Demyx was a coward, Luxord's cards were PATHETIC, Marluxia got killed by Sabrina's Final Smash AND Larxene got hammered by Sabrina's Assist Trophy who summoned hammers!"

Xemnas's eye twitched. "Face it, your Organization? It's a joke." Aria said. "The ones who I think are strong are Axel, Roxas and Xarina."

"How dare you..." Xemnas growled under his breath. "NO ONE calls the Organization weak and pathetic!"

"Oh...it seems I hit a nerve." Aria smirked as she dodged Xemnas's slashing and then she used Aerial Slam, but then using Thundaga before she jumped up. "This will end you!" She exclaimed, using Ragnarock as Xemnas yelled in pain while Aria landed.

Xemnas got up, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hmph..." He glared at her. "I am not done with you yet."

"Give it up, you're just going to keep getting beat up before you end up getting killed." She said, then noticing a light as they both looked to see Riku appearing in front of Ven.

Riku whistled. "The Organization's leader got beat up again? He's starting to lose it."

"I told him the Organization is pretty pathetic."

"It is NOT." Xemnas tried to defend it.

"Then how come Sora, Sabrina and Riku defeated them with no trouble at all?"

"Uh...I had trouble with Lexaeus and Zexion." Riku muttered.

Xemnas growled under his breath. "No matter...I will claim Ventus even if it means destroying the both of you!" He exclaimed, summoning his huge dome of lasers.

"This again?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Now...DIE!" He yelled as they started firing at the both of them, forcing them to block every single laser bullet thrown at them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" A voice yelled and then Xemnas got slashed right to a wall, as the lasers disappeared.

"Well that went over quick." Riku said.

Xemnas got up, his eyes widening. "You!"

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to kidnap ME anytime soon!"

"Ven!" Aria exclaimed happily.

**Ven (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Ventus had Wayward Wind out and still glared at Xemnas. "Your days of looking for me are OVER." He said. "Now you better report to Master Xehanort about your failure!"

Xemnas's fists clenched. "This isn't over." He said as he made a portal as he walked in.

"Now many times have people got to say that line?" Riku wondered. "That cliché has been done to death." He muttered.

"Ven..." Aria smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

Ven looked at Aria, smiling. "Hey sis." He greeted as they both hugged.

_Meanwhile..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xehanort was looking down at The World That Never Was and then Xemnas appeared behind him. "Xehanort..."

"I know that you failed." Xehanort said, turning to him. "But fear not, it will take them ages to wake up Master Aqua and Terra."

"I understand." He nodded.

Xehanort chuckled. "And according to Ansem, Xarina has woken up...and they are attempting to wake up Roxas."

"What should we do?"

Xehanort smirked, looking at a cloaked figure standing in front of them. "I think we should send our puppet to deal with them."

Xemnas looked at the cloaked figure. "Isn't that...?"

"It is. I managed to recreate it...or as those two kids called it 'her', and now...I will send it to eliminate the Keyblade Wielders. Go, dispose of your former friends."

The being nodded as it opened up a portal and walked in. "But Master Xehanort...she is a part of Sora and Sabrina. How did you manage to do it?"

Xehanort chuckled. "I am more powerful than you can imagine, Xemnas." He smirked. "All I am hoping is that they don't reach deep inside of our newly recreated puppet."  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Here I was, wondering what to do with Xion and then I come up with "Xehanort recreates Xion as a puppet". Whatever works, right?**

**No Sabrina in this one? Hey, she can't have the spotlight all on herself now, can she? Aria's been awakened, after all.**


	11. Familiar Figure

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So that's why..." Latias muttered, sitting on the chair. "Aria's heart left you and all of a sudden, you got weaker than usual...and what's really interesting is that Xarina is right here next to you."

"Do you remember how it happened?" Mavis asked.

Xarina folded her arms. "All I remember is that I yelled 'stop' at the same time as Sabrina when Xehanort was about to kiss Aria, and then all of a sudden, I wake up in front of the mansion in Twilight Town, meeting Hayner, Pence and Olette."

Sabrina sighed. "I don't understand...I didn't know I was using Aria's strength all this time...I thought I felt strong when I battled Aria but when we took on Princess Shroob...I felt like a weakling."

"You just gotta keep training. You can't win every battle, y'know." Mavis told her.

Sora paced around the room. "So let me get this straight, you came across the younger version of Xehanort who was about to kiss Aria...and when both of you yelled 'stop', you ended up in Twilight Town?"

"Basically." Xarina nodded.

Sora smirked. "Sweet, now I know what do to if he ever tries to kiss Kairi! That'd wake Roxas up!"

Unknown to Sora, inside of him, Roxas facepalmed. "That's not how it works, dude..." He muttered.

"I don't think that's how it works." Mavis said. "It worked for Sabrina, but I doubt it'd work for yo-" She stopped herself, looking in the distance.

"Something wrong?" Asuna asked while Kirito was resting on the couch...and Mew was sitting happily on Xarina's head.

"I sense something but I don't know what it is..." She muttered and then she gasped. "The Princesses are in danger."

"Uh, we know that." Sora said. "Xehanort's on the loose."

"No, I mean something is approaching them...I can sense it." Mavis muttered. "Xarina, we need to go to Radiant Garden."

"Okay." She said.

"Mew mew?" Mew asked.

"He's asking you if he could come with you." Latias translated.

"Sure." Xarina nodded as Mew smiled happily and cheered.

"I'll go with you." Sabrina said, getting up.

"No." Xarina told her. "You still need to rest after that battle." She said.

"Oh...okay."

Xarina smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back." He said.

"Can I come?" Sora asked.

"Sure, why not?" Xarina smiled as she summoned Master Oathkeeper and aimed a Keyhole in front of the door as they left.

Selphie sighed. "Well, I'm glad you guys are safe..." She muttered, then seeing Sabrina turn on the TV and then turning on the Wii U, then putting in Super Mario 3D World. "Really?"

"What? They told me to rest...so I thought I'd take it easy for a while."

"Good point." Selphie nodded.

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Oh that is just the cutest thing ever!" Serena exclaimed, seeing Plue right next to Lucy.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled while Plue was smiling happily like always.

Natsu leaned on a wall, looking outside. "So you guys were in that weird looking castle?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Reimu replied.

"It looks kinds pathetic." Happy said.

"It looks boring, if you ask me." Natsu said.

"Sure it may look boring now, but you gotta remember Maleficent kidnapped all of us." Palutena said. "With the help of Riku. It looked pretty ominous back then."

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Outside, Kairi walked around with Reimu and Peach. "You used to live here?" Peach asked.

"Yep." She nodded.

"That's pretty cool." Reimu said, then they noticed a light as they turned to see Xarina, Mavis, Sora and Mew landed in front of them. "Hey, what are you guys doi-Wait a second...XARINA?!"

"It's a long story." Xarina told her.

"Okay then..." Reimu said. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"You guys are in danger." Mavis said. "I sense an Organization member coming here."

"You mean Lea?" Peach asked. "The guy is so sweet though."

"Not him! I meant from the New Organization!" Mavis told her.

"Oh..." Peach nodded.

"Even I knew that." Reimu muttered.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" A voice asked as they turned to see Lea walking to them. "Xarina?"

"Hey Axe-...I mean, Lea." Xarina greeted.

"Nice save." He chuckled and they both embraced as Mew happily circled around him. "So...what's going on?" He asked, and then Mavis told him what's going on.

"Really..." Lea tried to summon his Keyblade but nothing happened. "Agh...come on!"

"You just gotta concentrate really hard." Sora said.

"That's what Ienzo and Even told me, but I still can't get it to work. Snap of the wrist, nothing." Lea told him and then he summoned his chakrams. "I guess these will have to do for a little bit."

"Oh dude...didn't Merlin teach you how to wield the Keyblade?" Kairi asked.

"Along with those fairies, yes." Lea replied. "But I just don't get what I'm missing to get it to materialize." He muttered.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, they heard a portal opening as they all turned to see a figure walking up to them as they got ready to battle. "Peach, you better get out of here...this might get ugly." Kairi told her.

"But what about you and Reimu?" Peach asked.

"We got weapons...besides, you left your item bag with the other girls." Reimu told her.

"Oh, alright." Peach nodded as she ran off.

"Alright, who are you?" Kairi asked.

The being didn't reply...but instead summoned a Kingdom Key. "What?!" Sora exclaimed. "Another Keyblade Wielder?!"

"But that's impossible..." Lea muttered. "The only Keyblade Wielders in the Organization were Roxas and Xarina..." He said and then his eyes widened. "Wait a second..."

"You got something?" Xarina asked.

Lea clenched his fists. "Xarina...it's Xion."

Xarina's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Uh...that rings a bell." Reimu muttered.

"Who?" Kairi and Sora asked.

"For some reason, we forgot about Xion a long time ago...I don't know WHY, but now we're suddenly remembering her." Lea said.

"Xion..." The figure muttered. "Tell me, how do you know that name?" It asked while having Xion's voice as well.

"Yep, that's Xion." Mavis said.

"Xion...what are you doing? Are you siding with Xehanort?" Lea asked. "You're our friend! We don't want to fight you!"

"Friend..." Xion looked at them. "I don't even recall being your friend..." She said. "Now...prepare to be destroyed."

"Xion..." A tear ran down Xarina's cheek.

"We don't seem to be having a choice right now." Lea muttered. "Maybe a battle will jog her memory."

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xion ran to the group and slashed Xarina, but she blocked and she reluctantly slashed her several times. "GET BACK!" Lea yelled, but even he was being reluctant about it.

"Fire..." Xarina said, looking away and using Firaga, but Xion quickly dodged and slashed her, but she blocked and countered.

Sora ran to Xion and slashed her, but she blocked and countered, then using Thundaga to electrocute him, but Kairi used Curaga on him and then used Strike Raid, but she jumped away. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Reimu exclaimed.

Xion used Reflega to send it back, but Reimu flew out of the way and shot danmaku at her. "BURN BABY!" Lea yelled, but Xion jumped up and slashed Lea away, but he blocked and jumped back.

"Why are you holding back?" Xion asked.

"Because we don't want to fight you!" Xarina told her. "Xion, listen to us! We're not your enemy! Xehanort is using you! We're your friends!"

"Friends...?" Xion asked, holding her head. "G-get out of my head!"

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled, using Eruption but Xion jumped back, but the radius from Eruption caused her hood to come off and luckily, she still had blue eyes. "What the...you're that girl from the dream I had!" He exclaimed.

"You've been dreaming about ANOTHER girl?" Kairi asked, glaring at him.

"Uh no...it's not like that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Awkward." Reimu said. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!"

Xion dodged and then used Strike Raid on Reimu, but she dodged as she flew right to her and kicked her right in the gut, sending her flying to a wall. "Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, transforming into Caterpie, using String Shot at Xion to hold her done, then transforming back.

"Xion! We're not your enemy!" Lea told her. "You've got to remember us! Don't you remember the good times?"

"Good...times...?" Xion asked, and then closed her eyes. "No...NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU GUYS!"

Lea growled under his breath. "That figures...Xehanort managed to take away her memories..."

"But it seems like they're resurfacing." Kairi said.

Xarina looked at her Fairy Tail mark. "Maybe..." She wondered and then walked up to Xion. "Xion...remember this?" She asked as Xion looked at the mark, as she gasped and her eyes widening, flashbacking but resisted.

"How do you know me? I don't remember any of you!" Xion exclaimed. "Just leave me alone...Xarina!" She then stopped herself. "How do I...?"

"We used to be best friends...the four of us. Me, Roxas, you and Axel."

"Uh...it's Lea." Lea corrected her. "Geez...get it right the first time..." He muttered.

"Best friends...? Roxas...Axel...?"

"Oh dear...it seems like she's remembering." A voice said as they turned to see Dimentio appearing.

"YOU!" Xarina yelled, glaring at him. "Oh, I am going to tear you a NEW ONE after what you did to Mew!"

"Mew!" Mew agreed, transforming into Espeon.

"Ahahaha...I will eliminate you in good time...but I am here on a mission." He said as he floated to Xion.

"D-Dimentio...what's happening to me?"

"You're having bad memories." He replied. "Don't let them resurface." He said as he snapped his fingers. "This will help you." He smirked as some sort of red aura surrounded Xion.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Xarina yelled as she and Lea ran towards Dimentio, but he disappeared and reappeared above them.

"You feeling better, Xion?" He asked.

"Yes..." She nodded, looking right at them and aimed her Keyblade at the two of them.

"Much better." He smirked and looked at them. "Well, I love to stay and chat but I got somewhere to be. Ciao!" He waved and then disappeared.

"Xion..." Xarina looked at her.

Xion glared at the both of them before putting her Keyblade away. "Leave me alone." She said. "You obviously have mistaken me for someone else." She said as she made a portal and then walked in it.

"Xion, wait!" Xarina ran after her, but Lea grabbed her arm.

"Don't! The darkness is going to overtake you if you go after her!" He exclaimed as the portal disappeared.

"No!" Xarina exclaimed while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well that happened..." Reimu muttered.

"I don't know why but she seemed...familiar..." Kairi muttered to herself.

"Mew..." Mew sighed, looking at Xarina sympathetically.

"We were so close..." Mavis muttered to herself.

_Meanwhile..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Now that was a close one!" Xigbar exclaimed as Xion walked by. "I'm glad Mr. Clown guy came to the rescue or else we'd really be in trouble." He chuckled and looked at her. "Something bugging you?"

Xion looked at him. "How did those two know me?"

"It's better if you didn't know." He replied as Xion just walked away.

Xion walked in her room and sat down on her bed, then noticing a picture on the desk. "Huh?" She wondered and picked it up. It was a picture of her, Roxas, Xarina and Axel sitting together on the Clock Tower, eating Sea Salt Ice cream. "Who are you guys and why am I with you?" She wondered.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Poor Xarina...**


	12. A Plan

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"This is quite a predicament here..." Even muttered as they were at the castle. "Xion has no memory of you, Lea or Roxas...but yet you kept talking to her and it almost worked, but this Dimentio fellow made things worse."

Xarina sighed. "What I don't understand is how we forgot about her all this time and we suddenly remembered her right now."

"It's because back then, she was a puppet." Dilan said as they turned to look at him.

"She was a what?" Ienzo asked.

"A puppet." Dilan explained. "From what I remember back in the Organization, Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix created her to duplicate Roxas's and Xarina's powers...it almost worked but Xarina and her brother eliminated her...and then forgot about her."

Ienzo sighed. "I would've known about it..." He glanced at Lea. "If someone didn't make Even's puppet to destroy me."

"Says the guy who was getting too nosy." Lea said.

"I'm not nosy! You're the one who found out about Marluxia's plan after eliminating Even's Nobody! You always seemed to know what was going on!"

"Well it's not my fault Isa told me to eliminate him. I just happened to wonder what you guys were up to."

"Quick question...was there a reason why you incinerated me?" Even interrupted. "All I did was about to tell Sora and Sabrina what they were going up against."

"Not now, Even!" They both exclaimed and then they still argued, causing Xarina to sweatdrop.

"And I thought Larxene's and Demyx's bickering was annoying..." She muttered.

"Alright, break it up!" Aeleus got between the both of them. "There's no need to fight! We still need to find the other lights while protecting the Princesses. If we keep this up, Xehanort will kill them and all the worlds will be doomed."

"From what I heard from Mavis, we still need Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion and Namine." Xarina said.

"I understand the first four but why Namine?" Even wondered. "She doesn't put up a fight...come to think of it, as she ever fought before? The only powers I've seen from the girl was erasing Sora and Sabrina's memories..."

Lea put his hand on his chin in thought. "Hmm...well Kairi is a Keyblade Wielder so maybe Namine can use the Keyblade as well?"

Ienzo sighed. "It seems like everyone is getting a Keyblade these days...even you."

"Speaking of Mavis, where'd she go?" Aeleus asked.

"She told me she wanted to talk to Kairi and Lucy and sent me over here with Lea." Xarina explained. "I haven't seen Sora since we battled Xion."

"I bet he's talking to Leon and the others." Lea said. "But, how are we going to get Xion away from Xehanort?"

"I think we need more juice to get Xion back." Even said. "And to do that, we need Roxas."

"But how? It's not going to work the same way I woke up."

"I'm well aware of the situation. We just to come up with a way to wake him up. That way, Roxas will help you and Lea bring Xion back."

"That won't be easy, though." Xarina said. "There's Dimentio."

"Ah yes, the jester freak." Lea muttered. "Okay, I'm curious...what DID he do to Mew?" He asked, as Xarina told them as their eyes widened. "What?!"

"How can someone do that to an innocent creature?!" Ienzo exclaimed.

Aeleus folded his arms, silently growling to himself. "He won't get away with that."

"Pokemon are always fascinating." Even said. "In my spare time in the Organization, I always went to the Pokemon world and studied every Pokemon I could encounter and study their behavior."

"Huh, and here I thought you were just a crazy scientist." Lea teased.

Even glared at Lea. "I'll ignore that. Anyways, considering that I studied Pokemon in my spare time, I imagine I can become a Pokemon professor."

Lea snickered. "Right, I'm sure you'll be a professor once they run out of trees."

He glared at him again. "Don't test me..."

Aeleus cleared his throat to try to break them up. "So, does anyone have any good ideas to wake Roxas up?"

"I have an idea..." Lea said. "It's a long shot, but it might work."

"What is it?" Xarina asked.

"Simple, we go to Destiny Islands, take Sabrina's flute, kidnap Sora and head over to Twilight Town, have Mew transform into Meloetta and have Xarina play the song. I'm sure that would work."

Xarina sweatdropped. "Um...can we change kidnapping Sora to just take him with us? It sounds less...forceful."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lea chuckled. "Oh! And once Xarina plays the song, I buy some Sea Salt Ice Cream and give it to Sora! That'd work for sure!"

"That's easier said than done." Ienzo said. "I mean, someone could be waiting for us at Twilight Town and we'd be in serious trouble."

"If it's Isa, then we'll let Xarina and Sora take care of it. If it's someone else, then we all battle." Lea said.

Xarina blinked. "Wait...you're going to...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Lea laughed. "I'm kidding! We'll battle Isa together...and try to bring him back."

"Honestly, I can never tell if you're joking or being serious." Xarina muttered, placing her hand over her heart. "Because it feels like you're always trying to give me a heart attack with your ideas."

"Oh come on, they're not THAT bad...right?" Lea asked, looking at the others, but they didn't say anything, causing him to sigh. "You guys are the worst..." He muttered.

_Back with Sabrina..._

"What the HECK are you doing here?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

**Dimentio, Charming Magician (Super Paper Mario)**

"Ahahaha...you thought you saw the last of me, eh?"

"Ugh...fine time for everyone to go to the store..." She muttered as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Oh...you think you can win without your strength? Let's see if you can survive this!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, a box encasing Sabrina. "Any last words?"

"MAGNUS!" Sabrina yelled, and then Magnus appeared in front of Sabrina.

"Huh...Xehanort said nothing about summons..." Dimentio muttered.

"I'll get you out of there." Magnus told her as he slashed the box hard enough for it to shatter.

"Holy crap...Xarina wasn't kidding." Sabrina said in amazement.

"You destroyed my beautiful exploding boxes?!" Dimentio exclaimed. "Alright, then destroy THIS!" He exclaimed as he trapped Magnus and Sabrina in the same box.

"Oh sure, like you'd trap us in HERE!" Magnus said as he slashed the box, but it didn't crack. "What the...?"

"Oh no." Sabrina said with worry.

"Ciao." Dimentio snapped his fingers, as they both screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. "Ahahaha! You are weak! Even with your Assist Trophies, you are NOTHING!"

Sabrina weakly got up, glaring at him. "It'll take a lot more to take me out." She weakly said, as Dimentio did the same thing and she screamed in pain again...but she got up again, but falling on one knee.

"My my, you sure are a stubborn one."

"You see this...?" Sabrina showed him the Fairy Tail mark. "This keeps telling me...to keep going..." She told him. "This gives me a boost of strength...every time I look at it..."

"Last time I checked, the strength left you." He did it again, hearing her scream. "And that oughta do i-...you gotta be kidding me." He said in amazement as Sabrina could barely get up.

"I'll never...give up..." She said, reaching for her Keyblade.

"One more should do it." He said, but Magnus got in the way.

"Sorry pal, but you're not going to hurt her." He said, his arms spread out.

"The big tough guy thinks he can protect her? Hmph...pathetic." He said as he did the same thing to Magnus.

"Magnus...no!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me kid...just run! I don't care if you're weak. You're strong in my book...NOW RUN!" He ordered as she barely got up.

"R-right..." She nodded and attempted to run off...while hearing Magnus screaming in pain from the explosion and then he disappeared back to Skyworld...and then the same box trapped her. "No!"

"Now...die." He smirked.

"GET BACK!" A voice yelled as two Chakrams hit Dimention and sent him flying to the wall while a Tomahawk impaled the box and it shattered, and then a Bayleef used Synthesis on Sabrina.

"Mew?" Sabrina looked to see the others approaching her. "Guys?!"

"I leave for a couple of minutes and you're almost dead from this guy?" Xarina asked.

"He came in while everyone else went to the store..." Sabrina explained. "Even Kirito."

Dimentio got up, glaring at everyone. "Must there always be interruptions?" He asked, glaring at Sabrina. "One of these days, your friends will never come to save you." He said as he disappeared.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So whatever happened to 'My friends and family are my power'?" Lea asked.

"How did you...?" Sabrina asked.

"I told them." Xarina said. "Honestly, you make a huge deal out of it during your test and all of a sudden you're like a deer in a headlight."

"I-I'm sorry...it's just..."

"We know...Aria's strength left you and you're weaker than usual. But that DOESN'T mean you're completely weak and defenseless! You have the Keyblade for crying out loud! You are a Keyblade Master and all of a sudden you're acting like you can't defend yourself! You aren't the Sabrina we know."

"Okay, that's a bit harsh." Lea told her.

"But Sabrina fought hard to protect the Princesses of Heart, and now suddenly ever since Aria's strength left her, it's like she doesn't know how to defend herself anymore. Sure, she sparred with Aria, but ever since that battle...it just goes downhill from there."

"It's not my fault that I haven't battled the Shroobs and Dimentio before!"

"And yet you took on Ghirahim like he was nothing. I know they're strong and all, but you can't just go on relying on Aria's strength all the time! She woke up and now you're acting like you can't do a single thing about it." Xarina looked at her straight in the eye. "You have to use your own strength! Train it! I mean seriously, if you go to battle Xehanort like this, you'd be dead in like a couple minutes!"

"My own strength?"

"You heard me." She said. "Train your own strength...there's no more relying on Aria's strength anymore."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "I'll try."

"That's what I want to here." Xarina smiled, hugging her.

"Isn't she just hugging herself?" Lea whispered to Ienzo, who just elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't ruin the moment." He whispered as the girls broke apart as Xarina gently took the flute from Sabrina's pocket.

"What are you...?" Sabrina asked, as Xarina explained what was going on. "Oh...okay."

"Mew mew!" Mew hugged Sabrina and then flew off.

"Train with your friends...you'll get stronger that way." Xarina said. "And your boyfriend, if he's available." She playfully winked at her before turning around. "Oh before I forget..." She used Curaga on Sabrina. "There." She smiled before firing a beam of light at the Keyhole as they disappeared.

Sabrina smiled, looking at her Keyblade. "My Nobody is right...I can't rely on Aria's strength anymore. I need to do some serious training..." She said and then a Keyhole appeared in front of her. "And I know the perfect place...the Smash Mansion." She smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

**Radiant Garden**

Sora walked around after talking with Leon and Yuffie. "Well, I might as well go back to the Islands." He said as he walked passed an alleyway...and then suddenly, someone grabbed him and pulled him in. "H-HEY! LET GO OF ME!"

"This would be a lot easier if you had let me bring the bag." Lea looked at Even.

"And risk suffocating Sora? Are you out of your mind?" Even asked.

Sora looked to see who it was. "Oh, it's only you."

"Sora, we need you for something." Xarina said as she aimed at a Keyhole. "We'll explain it along the way."

"By kidnapping me?"

"See? I told you it sounded better!" Lea told Xarina who just rolled her eyes before she fired a beam of light at the Keyhole as they all disappeared.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Merry Christmas everyone! I got a Wii U for Christmas! Woohoo! **

**Anyways, will their plan work? Will Sabrina find her own strength? And whatever happened to Riku, Ven and Aria? Stay tuned!**


	13. Roxas and Aqua

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So why did you guys kidnap me, exactly?" Sora asked as they were walking around Twilight Town.

"We're going to wake up Roxas." Lea replied.

"Why? He's perfectly fine inside of me."

Xarina blinked. "Oh geez..."

"What?"

"That's gonna take a while for me to get THAT out of my head."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"Don't worry about it." Ienzo said. "Anyways, we were thinking...or in this case, Lea was thinking there is a way to bring Roxas back."

"Okay, and that is?"

"We took Sabrina's flute, we kidnapped you, Mew is gonna transform into Meloetta, Xarina will play Meloetta's song, I give you a Sea Salt Ice Cream while we're sitting on the Station Tower WHILE she's playing it and maybe...JUST maybe, Roxas will wake up!" Lea exclaimed.

"You didn't say ANYTHING about the Station Tower." Xarina told him.

"Ha! I wanted to put it into the plan. Besides, it probably won't work if we're standing in the Tram Comm." Lea said.

Even sighed. "You should've said that a long time ago." He muttered.

"Mew mew." Mew agreed.

"Alright, let's get some ice cream." Lea said.

_One Ice cream trip later..._

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. "This is dangerously high!"

"Ah, we're used to it." Xarina said, sitting down as Lea sat down as well.

"You don't worry about...falling down fifty feet? Have NONE OF YOU fallen before?" Sora asked, still worried.

"In the data version of this world, it felt like Roxas and I fell, but...Erza caught the both of us." Xarina sighed.

"Oh." Sora nodded.

"Hmm...so Ansem the Wise made datafied versions of the Fairy Tail wizards?" Ienzo scratched his chin in thought. "Interesting." He said as he bit into his Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Lea said. "Let's wake Roxas up."

"Someone's too eager." Sora said.

"I'm a bit eager to wake my brother up too, but...not as eager as fire head over here." Xarina said.

"Did you just call me...oh never mind, just play it!" Lea exclaimed as Mew transformed into Meloetta as Xarina pulled the flute out and nodded at Meloetta as they started playing.

Down below, Hayner and Seifer were ONCE again arguing. "You couldn't beat me if you tried." Seifer said.

"Oh, I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Seifer! Give him the ol' one-two, y'know?" Rai asked.

Fuu sighed. "Must you say y'know all the time?" She muttered.

"Hayner! Kick his butt!" Olette exclaimed.

"THIS WILL SETTLE THINGS!" Seifer yelled, but before they could swing their Struggle Bats, they heard Meloetta and Xarina. "...What's that?"

"I recognize that voice!" Pence exclaimed.

"Ah...memories." Olette smiled as she closed her eyes, in fact, everyone did.

Sora took a bite of his Sea-Salt Ice Cream while closing his eyes, and then felt something in his chest. "What in the...?" He wondered as light came out of his chest, but no one else noticed.

A few minutes later, the song ended. "Meloetta?" Meloetta asked, seeing the light coming out of Sora.

"Light?" Xarina wondered and then looked at Lea.

"I'm thinking the same thing..." Lea muttered as the light disappeared.

"We just need to find Roxas if he woke up, of course." Ienzo said.

"Hmm..." Aeleus looked at Xarina. "Where did you wake up after Sora and Sabrina sacrified themselves to save Kairi?"

"In front of the mansion...in fact, I woke up there last time before meeting up with Hayner and the gang." She explained.

"To the mansion!" Lea exclaimed.

"So...no hard feelings?" Seifer asked.

Hayner nodded. "Right." He said as the two groups walked their separate ways.

They ran through the forest and straight to the mansion...and then they saw a familiar blonde boy laying in front of the gate. "Roxas!" Lea exclaimed.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas got up, scratching his head, then seeing the group. "Well...I guess that did the trick..." He said, and then Xarina hugged him as he returned the hug while Mew was happily circling around them while cheering.

"I'll be honest...I didn't think that would work." Ienzo said.

Lea chuckled. "You gotta start trusting the pyro over here, ya know!"

"This feels weird...seeing my Nobody in front of me even though he was inside of me." Sora said.

"Dude...you gotta stop giving me these images for crying out loud!" Xarina exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "All I just said was-" Lea smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"You're scarring Xarina, knucklehead." Lea said.

"Thank you...I was about to do that." Roxas muttered.

"Well, we should figure out a way to bring Xion back...and since Roxas is back, things are about to get more interesting." Lea said. "Let's head back to Radiant Garden."

_Meanwhile..._

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Why is this younger version of Xehanort into you, anyways?" Ven asked.

"I have no idea." Aria replied. "It's so annoying."

Riku noticed something while they were walking around. "Hold on..."

"What is it?" Ven asked him.

"Him." Riku pointed to the distance, as they saw Young Xehanort walking to the castle. "What is that guy up to?"

"I bet he's going to find a love poem to read for Aria...or possibly find some flowers." Ven thought out loud.

"If it's both, I am going to scream." Aria muttered.

"Should we follow him?" Ven asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Riku said.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ Aria thought.

As they were following him, they hid behind a wall to see Young Xehanort in front of the computer. "Is he going to Alfheim?" Ven wondered.

"I doubt it." Riku said as Young Xehanort put in a disc in the disc drive and typed in a password.

"That's a long password." Ven muttered and then suddenly a secret door opened up. "Whoa!"

"This is interesting..." Riku said as Young Xehanort walked inside, and then the trio followed him.

They kept following until they saw him walking down a long winding-down corridor. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Ven said.

"It can't be that long, right?" Aria asked.

_Several boring minutes later..._

"You HAD to ask, didn't you?" Ven glared at her.

"Hey, I didn't know it'd be super long!" Aria raised her hands in defense.

Riku sighed. "Well, it's going to be a long way up." He muttered as they still followed Young Xehanort.

Young Xehanort opened up a door and closed it behind him, seeing a chair and Aqua's armor and Keyblade. "Hmm...so this is what Xemnas told me to fetch?" He asked as he picked up the armor pieces and the Keyblade.

"YOU PUT THEM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ven's voice yelled, causing him to jump and accidentally dropping everything as he turned to see Riku, Ven and Aria.

"Oh...it's you." He said. "You followed me, didn't you?"

"Well duh!" Ven told him. "If we didn't, we wouldn't know how to find Aqua!"

"Hmph...figures." He summoned his own Keyblade.

"I had a feeling we'd battle." Aria said, taking out her Keyblade as Ven and Riku did the same thing.

**L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Young Xehanort teleported to the side and slashed Ven, but he blocked and slashed him away, then using Firaga on him, but he blocked and slashed him away. "FREEZE!" Aria yelled, using Triple Blizzaga.

"Hmph." Young Xehanort blocked it and slashed Aria...though he was a bit slow when slashing her as she blocked, as Ven noticed this while Riku used Thundaga on him, then using Ars Arcanum to hit him away.

"Is it me, or is this room a bit too small?" Ven asked.

"What tipped you off?" Riku asked him as he used Dark Aura, slashing Young Xehanort while being careful not to hit the siblings and then he slashed him away.

"Take this!" Young Xehanort exclaimed, firing homing shots at Aria, but she used Reflega to bounce them back and hit him, slowing him down as Ven slashed him several times before using Aerial Slam.

Aria ran to Young Xehanort and slashed him, but time resumed for him as he quickly blocked, looking at her straight into the eye. "You have gorgeous eyes." He said. "In fact, you are very pretty."

"Stop with the flirting!" Aria exclaimed as she kicked him in the knee and used Triple Firaga, hitting him in the face. "I am NOT into you!"

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Ven yelled, using Ragnarock as Riku used Dark Firaga, knocking him into the wall as Aria ran straight to him and used Eruption to finish him off.

Young Xehanort fell to the ground, looking at all of them. "One of these days...you will be mine." He said as he made a portal and walked straight for Aqua's Keyblade and the pieces of her armor, but Ven got in his way.

"Don't even THINK about it." Ven said, growling under his breath.

Young Xehanort growled, glaring at them. "Fine...you can have Aqua...but Terra will be ours forever." He said as he walked in and closed it.

**Radiant Garden**

"That's what you think." Aria said. "Terra belongs with us."

"So...anyone know how to get Aqua?" Ven asked.

"Well..." Riku folded his arms. "Not really..." He muttered as a Keyhole appeared above the armor pieces.

"We could try that." Aria said as Riku nodded as he aimed his Keyblade at it and fired a beam of light, and then the trio disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

**Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua was looking at the water and sitting on a rock, sighing. "I wish I can go back. I've been away too long."

Suddenly, something shined brightly in the corner of her eye as she turned to see a Keyhole and Riku, Ven and Aria landing. "This place?" Riku wondered.

"Huh..." Ven looked around.

"VEN?! ARIA?!" Aqua's voice exclaimed as they turned to see her looking at them in shock.

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed as the three of them hugged while Riku just stood back.

"B-but I don't understand...how are you both...?" Aqua asked as the two of them explained everything and what's going on. "I see..." She said. "I have been gone too long."

"That's why we came to get you. Xehanort is getting ready for another Keyblade War." Riku told her.

Aqua nodded. "Right." She looked at the Keyhole. "Well, let's go." She said as Riku fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, the four of them leaving The Dark Margin.

They landed back in the room as Aqua noticed her armor and her Keyblade as she picked them up. "Let's go find Terra." She smiled.  
>==============================================================================================<p>

**Now if you'll excuse me...I gotta figure out a way to awaken Namine...**


	14. Look-alikes and Lingering Will

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"So how are we going to get Xion back?" Roxas wondered.

"Well, we could try storming into The Castle That Never Was and take her." Lea suggested.

"That's suicide." Even said. "I just got back from being a Nobody, thank you very much! I intend to not die again."

"And the fact that her memory has been erased thanks to Xehanort..." Xarina muttered. "We can't just waltz in, take Xion and expect to get out of there unscathed."

"We could try to blend in." Lea suggested. "I mean, we still have our Organization coats, right?"

"We all came back in our original clothes...and yet, you're still wearing the coat. Don't you have any clothes at home?" Roxas asked.

"I do...it's just that none of them fit me at the moment since I died the same time as Isa did. We were still teenagers back then."

"Can't adults wear their teenage clothing?" Xarina wondered.

"They can, but it might not fit right unlike in their teenage years." Ienzo told her. "Still, we still need to figure out how to bring Xion back."

"I'm not going with Lea's plan until we come up with something better." Roxas said. "I'm not going to die."

"Oh where's your sense of adventure?"

"Inside Sora." Roxas told him, hearing Xarina snicker.

Just then, Riku, Aria, Aqua and Ven walked in the library. "Roxas?" Riku asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aria and Aqua looked at Ven and Roxas...while Xarina had her eyes widened. "Roxas...WHY ARE YOU WITH ARIA?!"

"Uh...i'm not with Aria." Roxas said, oblivious to Ven. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Because YOU'RE with Riku!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous! I'm with my best friend and sister!"

"Roxas...look up." Riku said as he looked up and his eyes widened in shock, in fact, Ven was just as shocked as the two of them walked to each other.

"I know that kid..." Lea said. "His name is...um...dang it, what was it?"

"Whatever happened to 'getting it memorized'?" Ienzo asked.

"Shut up!"

Ven and Roxas looked at each other. "Okay, I did not know I had another brother." Aria said.

The two look-a-likes didn't say a word, instead they just poked each other...and then they screamed. "WHY AM I LOOKING AT ME?!" They both yelled.

"Seriously, no one ever told ME that I had a look-a-like!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Did someone clone me when I was sleeping?! WHO IN THE HECK CLONES A COMATOSE KID?!" Ven exclaimed.

_I wonder how Vanitas would react to this?_ Aqua wondered.

Riku sweatdropped. "Oh...this is going to be enjoyable..." He said sarcastically.

"Ah! I remember now! His name's Ventus!" Lea snapped his fingers.

"Dude...I could've told you that." Aria said.

"This has got to be some bad dream!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking!" Ven exclaimed and then blinked. "OH CRAP! WE CAN READ EACH OTHER'S THOUGHTS!"

"SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE TWO TWIN BROTHERS?!" Xarina finally screamed.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET?!" Aria screamed, getting their attention. "Thank you...this yelling was making me go crazy..."

"That makes two of us." Even muttered.

"Three." Riku added.

"How can you be so calm?! Obviously someone cloned me!" Ven exclaimed.

Aria sighed. "Ven...he is not a clone. He's Sora's Nobody, Roxas."

"That still doesn't change the fact that Ven looks like me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"This is going to be the death of me..." Xarina muttered to herself.

Aqua sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why Roxas looks like Ven, but can't we all just accept it?"

"What's worse is that we're going to confuse the both of them every single time." Xarina sighed.

"Actually, there is a difference." Aria said. "Sure, they may have similar clothing, but look at their shoulders. Ven has a shoulder pad on...and once activated, his armor appears."

Ven snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he activated his armor.

Lea whistled. "Pretty cool."

"So what do you have?" Ven asked.

"Well..." Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Not as fancy as armor, but I can duel-wield." He said as Ven deactivated the armor.

"Cool." He said.

"See? There is a difference." Aria smiled.

"Guys!" A voice exclaimed as they ran in to see Mavis running in. "We have a lead...we might have found Terra." She said and then looked at Roxas and Ven. "I was wondering what the screaming was about."

"Wait, hold on...did you say that you FOUND Terra?" Aria asked.

"We might have. Yen Sid contacted me by telepathy that something is going on in Disney Castle. Sora is over there right now aiding King Mickey."

"Well, I think we need to get Sabrina." Roxas said.

"I tried to contact her, but she said she was a little busy training...in the Smash Mansion." Mavis told him.

Xarina sweatdropped. "I told her to train her own strength...but I never thought she'd go there!"

"Well, you gotta start somewhere, right?" Lea asked.

"Good point."

"Sora might need backup though." Mavis said.

"Then let's go. They need all the help they can get." Riku said as they nodded.

"Well, we'll just stay here and figure out what to do with Xion." Lea said as the Keyblade Wielders nodded.

"Still trying to figure out how to use the Keyblade?" Mavis asked.

"A little." Lea replied.

"You'll figure it out, trust me." Mavis smiled as the Keyblade Wielders disappeared in the Keyhole.

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, this is the portal?" Sora asked, looking at it.

"Yup." Mickey said, his Keyblade out and looked at Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy...hold down the fort and protect Minnie." He ordered.

"Yes sir, your majesty!" They both exclaimed, and then a light shined bright in the corner of their eyes as they looked to see the Keyblade Wielders and Mavis.

"Hey you guys!" Sora waved to them and saw Ven and Roxas. "Roxas...I didn't know you had a twin."

"Oi..." Xarina facepalmed while Aria explained it to Sora.

"Ooooh." He nodded.

"No way..." Mickey walked up to them. "Aria! Ven! Master Aqua!" He smiled as the four of them hugged.

"So, this leads to that Terra guy, huh?" Roxas looked at the portal.

"It might." Mavis said. "Mickey called Yen Sid about it and he said he senses a sleeping person on the other side of this portal."

"Well, let's wake this person up!" Sora exclaimed. "Also...where's Sabrina?"

"Training in the Smash Mansion." Xarina replied.

"Oh...okay." Sora nodded as they walked through the portal.

They appeared in some sort of canyon of sorts as they looked around, and then wind blew right in front of them as Terra's armor appeared in front of them, kneeling down and holding onto his Keyblade. "Terra!" Aria, Ven, Aqua and Mickey exclaimed.

"Who are you people?" A voice asked. "Wait...those voices. Aria...Ven...Aqua...and Mickey..." It said.

"Terra, it's us!" Aqua told it.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said.

"You need to get away!" Terra's voice exclaimed. "I can't hold on for much longer!"

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"I mean that I can't control my armor for much longer! You need to escape, now!"

"We are NOT going to leave you, Terra!" Aria told him.

"No! Leave befor-" The voice was cut off as the armor stood up, getting into a battle position.

"I knew it..." Riku growled under his breath. "I knew this wasn't going to be simple." He said as everyone took out their Keyblades while Mavis just got in a fighting position while Ven, Aria and Aqua activated their armor.

**Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

The armor ran to the group and slashed them, but they all dodged as Sora used Strike Raid, but it blocked and slashed Sora multiple times and slashing him away, but Roxas used Curaga on him as he ran to the armor and slashed it several times before using Aerial Slam.

"FIRE!" Aria and Ven yelled, using Triple Firaga while Riku used Dark Firaga on it, then Mickey used Ars Arcanum, but the armor dodged before it could connect and slashed Mickey away, and then Sora used Curaga on him.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock as Roxas and Aqua did the same thing, but the armor quickly dodged it all and slashed the three of them, then jumping back and firing a huge energy-like orb at them, but Aria used Reflega to bounce it back, as it exploded once it hit the armor as Roxas and Xarina both used Sonic Blade.

"Terra! If you can hear us, say something!" Aqua told it, but the armor did not respond as it slashed her several times, but she blocked as Riku used Thundaga to get its attention. "It was worth a try." She said.

The armor jumped up, summoning the Keyblade Glider and then flying around, ramming into everyone while firing homing shots at them too and then Sora and Mickey both used Eruption to knock the armor off of the glider as it fell, but got up, then firing the same orb, but they both used Reflega to knock it into the armor, knocking it into the air as Xarina and Aria slashed down.

"Someone needs to stop this thing so I can get a good shot!" Mavis exclaimed as they nodded.

"HEY TERRA!" Ven yelled. "OVER HERE!" He exclaimed, grabbing its attention from Xarina

as it ran straight to Ven and slashed him, but Ven backflipped and used Triple Blizzaga on the legs after landing, freezing the legs. "Mavis!"

"Right!" Mavis nodded and aimed at Terra's armor. "Someone cover me!" She ordered as Xarina and Aria got in front of her while everyone was ready to attack if the armor broke out of the ice. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" She opened her eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!" She yelled, as Xarina and Aria got out of the way.

The armor got out of the ice, but it looked straight at Fairy Glitter as it tried to run, but Fairy Glitter hit the armor dead on as everyone watched. Once Fairy Glitter was done, the armor stood still before falling into pieces...but Terra wasn't inside. "What the?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well that's new." Sora said, and then noticed a Keyhole appearing above the armor.

"I can sense Terra's body from where the Keyhole will lead us." Mavis said. "Let's go get him!" She exclaimed as they nodded as Sora aimed at the Keyhole while they all fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, all of them disappearing.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Dun dun DUUUUN! A cliffhanger! Will they find Terra from wherever the Keyhole leads them? What will go on next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Love

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

They landed as they were in a pitch black area. "What is this...?" Ven asked.

"The Darkness." Riku replied. "The stench of it is pretty powerful."

"Okay, how can he smell the darkness but we can't?" Roxas wondered.

"I think it's because he gave in to the darkness, he can smell it." Xarina replied. "I dunno, it's just a theory I have."

"Another question...how come Mew didn't come with us?" Roxas asked.

"It started to wander around the castle; it's probably looking for us right now." Xarina replied.

"Ah." He nodded.

"HEY TERRA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME IN THIS DARKNESS, SAY SOMETHING!" Ven yelled, but nothing. "Well, I tried."

They kept walking, in what felt like forever for everyone. "Hey Riku...what did it feel...being in the darkness?" Sora asked.

"You're asking that now?" Riku asked.

"Well we ARE in a dark place." Sora said.

"How come you didn't ask me that when you, me and Sabrina ended up where Aqua was?"

"Wait, you guys were THERE?" Aqua asked before sighing. "I can't believe I missed you."

Riku sighed. "Well, to be honest...I felt alone. Like I was shunned by everyone...I couldn't find the light...nothing."

"Oh...i'm sorry." Sora said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Gosh...I had no idea you felt like that." Mickey looked at him.

"I didn't want anyone to know how I felt, but since Sora brought it up, I thought 'Well, I guess I'll tell 'em anyways'.".

"So, how long do you think we were in this darkness, anyways?" Ven asked. "In fact, where did it come from?"

"We're in Terra's darkness." Mavis said, as they all looked at her in surprise. "He's been holding on to it for too long before Xehanort merged with him."

"So technically...we're in Terra's heart." Sora said. "Yeesh...I hate to see what's in my heart."

"Sora, there may be darkness in every heart...but you and Sabrina act like it's no big deal. There's so much light in your hearts that there is practically no darkness inside of the both of you." Riku said.

"Oh that's a relief." Sora sighed with relief and then suddenly, a light appeared in front of them. "What the?"

"Whenever there's darkness...there's also light." Mavis said as they kept walking forward until the whole place was covered with light. "This is Terra's light. It's smaller than his darkness."

"No wonder why he struggled..." Aqua said. "I had no idea his darkness was this bad."

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Terra walking up to them.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"Terra!" Mickey exclaimed. "We were looking all over for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me..." Terra muttered. "I'm just like Riku...wanting to be alone in the darkness."

"Except he conquered the darkness." Sora said. "He came back!"

"I know...but I didn't." Terra sighed. "This is the real me. Large amount of darkness, small light."

"Terra, no matter how small or big your darkness is, there will be light in every heart." Mavis told him. "You can't just give up."

"I should...I killed Master Eraqus! I do not BELONG to the light! I belong in darkness, and one of Xehanort's vessels!"

"Terra! You're letting the darkness get to you!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Well it should." Terra looked at her. "I don't need you guys to help me. You can just forget about me." He turned around. "This is my battle...and you shouldn't be a part of it." He started to walk away but someone grabbed his arm...Aria. "Aria, let go."

"How can I? I always hoped that you would conquer your own darkness...and I am STILL hoping!"

"Get out of your fantasy world. This is the real me."

"Terra...remember what I said in the Distortion World? You're embracing it and you're pushing your own friends away! Aqua said that we have an unbreakable connection before your exam!"

"That's in the past." He said. "I don't care if I'm embracing it." He started to move away, his arm slipping away from her grip.

Aria growled under her breath. "Terra...listen to me. You don't have to do this."

"It's my choice...and you can't stop me." He said as his arm completely moved away from her grip, as she watched him walk away.

"DANG IT, TERRA! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?!" She screamed, as everyone looked at her in surprise...minus Mavis.

Terra turned around in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you...all this time...i've been afraid to say it...but now I'm not afraid anymore. I don't want you to give into the darkness...I want you to embrace the light!"

_Holy crap...I didn't think she loved him that much!_ Ven exclaimed.

Terra was still in shock as Aria walked up to him. "Aria...I...I don't know what to say." He said. "The way you said it before I killed Eraqus...I thought you meant that as a friend."

"I didn't..." She said, slightly blushing.

"Well...I...uh..." Terra looked at her as he subconsciously put his hands on her shoulders. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything." Aria smiled, as they both leaned in.

"My eyes!" Ven exclaimed as he covered his eyes while the two of them were sharing a kiss.

"Aww." Mickey smiled, and then all of a sudden, light came out of Aria's chest and then pierced through Terra's chest...and suddenly the darkness in Terra's heart was disappearing.

"Aria's light...it's..." Aqua looked at it in shock.

"...Getting rid of Terra's darkness." Sora finished Aqua's sentence as the darkness was shrinking until it became the size of a Shadow Heartless. "Holy crap..."

Riku blinked in surprise. "I didn't see that coming..."

Mavis smiled. "I knew she'd tell him one day." She said as Aria and Terra broke apart, looking at each other's eyes.

"Come on...let's get out of here." Aria said as a Keyhole appeared in front of them as she fired a beam of light at it, all of them disappearing as they reappeared in the battlefield.

"Aria...there's something I have to tell you." Terra said.

"What?"

Terra looked at her. "I love you too." He told her as he picked up the pieces of his armor.

_Meanwhile..._

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Is it me, or has she become stronger than ever?" Link asked.

"Yeah, she has." Zelda replied. "All of that training she did with random smashers...and now she's like her old self again."

Pit rubbed his shoulder. "Man, that Keyblade of hers stings..." He muttered.

"Come back anytime, alright?" Master Hand asked as Sabrina nodded.

"Right, see you later." She waved as she petted Duck Hunt Dog's head before walking out the door, as she then aimed at a Keyhole appearing in front of her...but suddenly a fireball hit her from behind, causing her to yell in pain. "Ow..." She muttered as she turned to see Xion walking up to her. "Who are you?"

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That's none of your concern." Xion said, holding her Keyblade. "You need to come with us."

"You're part of the new Organization..." She muttered. "And you look like a sweet innocent girl." She said. "I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't do this."

Xion looked at her. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You're being controlled by Xehanort...to him...you're just a puppet."

"Puppet?" Xion looked at her before holding her head again. "No..." She glared at her. "I am NOT a puppet!"

"You're letting Xehanort control you. I see something else in you...something that is screaming to come out."

"He is NOT! He helped me."

"How is he helping you? The way I see it...he doesn't even care about you."

"He does care about me! He told me I'm like a daughter to him!"

"Okay, now you're just being blind. He's NOT your father...listen, he is dangerous and you need to get away. You belong with your real friends...I don't know they are, but they can help you."

"Friends...I don't need help from anyone."

"Yes, you do!"

"NO...I DON'T!" She yelled, using Firaga, but Sabrina used Reflega to knock it back as it hit Xion, knocking her to the ground as Sabrina grabbed her by the collar.

"Listen to me! You're going to end up doing something that you'll regret later. You need to get away from Xehanort."

"Never!"

"So help me, I will make you see the truth..." Sabrina growled under her breath as she let go of her and aimed her Keyblade at Xion. "You need to see the light." She said, but before she could fire a beam of light, something karate chopped her neck, knocking her out.

"Glad I got here just in time." A voice said.

"Ghirahim!" Xion exclaimed.

"She didn't hurt you, didn't she?"

"No."

Ghirahim picked up Sabrina and put her knocked out body on his shoulder. "Good. Come along now, Xion." He said, making a portal as he and Xion walked in.

Palutena saw this from the window. "Oh no..." She said. "I need to contact my other self about this." She walked away from the window.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Welp...no one is going to like this...**


	16. Escape!

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"WHAT?!" Palutena yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm serious." The other Palutena told her. "Sabrina was kidnapped while she was trying to leave our world. I strongly believe they're heading to The World That Never Was."

"Of course...Xehanort..." Palutena muttered. "Alright, thanks for the heads up." She said.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"That was me from the Smash Mansion." Palutena replied, as everyone looked at her in confusion, causing her to sigh and explain everything.

"Oh, so you have a twin?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, and so does Pit, Mario, Mega Man and pretty everyone who lives in that world."

"Mario never told ME about this." Peach muttered.

"That's because he doesn't know about Smash Bros." Palutena said.

"Well we all do now!" Peach told her. "That doesn't give him an excuse for not telling me." She said, causing everyone in the room to facepalm.

"Anyways...she told me that Sabrina has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yes. She said she noticed this girl in with black hair wearing an Organization coat and Ghirahim taking her away."

"Girl with black hair...Organization coat..." Lucy folded her arms and her eyes widened. "Natsu...are you thinking it's...?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "What?! Are you saying that Xion kidnapped her?!"

At the mention of Xion, Reimu's eyes widened. "She helped Xarina, Roxas and that Axel guy take Flandre to the Smash Mansion!"

"Okay, why is it that we're suddenly remembering her?" Happy asked. "We all forgot about her."

"I didn't." Kairi said. "I never heard of her."

"Neither did me, Serena, or Peach heard of her either." Rosa added.

"Alright, that tears it..." Natsu growled under his breath. "We are going to have to bring her back."

"I'll let Mavis know." Palutena said, contacting her with telepathy.

_Meanwhile..._

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed seeing them return and happily circling around Roxas and Xarina.

"What is that?" Terra asked.

"A Mew...it's a Pokemon." Xarina told him as she gently hugged Mew and looked at Lea and the others. "Did you figure out something?"

"No." Lea sighed. "You try coming up with ways to bring Xion back! Every time we come up with something, we always think Xehanort will find a way to not make it happen."

"We're really trying our hardest, but to be honest...it's harder than we thought." Ienzo muttered.

Mavis suddenly gasped as they all turned to her. "What's up?" Riku asked.

"Sabrina has been kidnapped." She said.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Not again!" Sora exclaimed. "Who kidnapped her?"

"Xion...and Ghirahim."

"Xion...of all people?" Lea asked.

"I never thought Xehanort would go so low as to tell an innocent girl that kidnapping is a good thing." Aeleus muttered.

"That's it...i'm going after her." Xarina said as she walked away.

"Oh no you're not...i'm going with you!" Aria told her.

"Count me in!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm going too." Riku said.

"Same here." Roxas nodded.

"Don't leave me out!" Lea exclaimed as they ran off with Mew following them...but as soon as they got out of the castle and into town, they collided into someone...Natsu.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed. "Watch where you're goi-" His eyes widened. "Roxas...?! Xarina?!"

"Hey dude." Xarina greeted, as Natsu hugged the both of them.

"I never thought I'd see you two again!"

"Uh, Natsu...shouldn't we get to finding Sabrina?" Happy asked as he was behind him. "Oh hey you guys!"

"I think I know where Sabrina is." Riku said. "The Organization's castle."

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "I'll meet you guys at their world."

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Roxas asked.

"To get a few friends." He replied before disappearing into the Keyhole, and then Lucy caught up with Natsu and Happy.

"I'm going with you too..." She said. "Because she saved me and I want to save her too."

"Alright." Natsu said. "I want to kick some Organization butt when I'm there!"

"Then let's go." Riku said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina woke up to find her in a prison cell. "Again?" She asked and then sighed. "Man, why do I always end up getting captured?" She muttered and then heard footsteps as she walked up to see who it was...it was Isa. "Refresh my memory, why do you need me?"

"All will be revealed when you are summoned." He said as he walked away.

"Hey uh...before you go...it's Isa, right?" She asked.

Isa stopped walking. "What about it?"

"Dude, you don't have to do this, you know. From what I understand a while ago, you used to be Lea's childhood friend, right?"

Isa looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Lea wants you back, he needs his best friend besides Roxas and Xarina."

Isa turned his head away. "I don't need that firehead...in fact, for all I care...he's nothing to me." He walked away.

Sabrina sighed. "Worth a try." She muttered and then walked away from the bars. "Hmm..." She put her hand on her chin in thought. "What Assist Trophy would be good enough for me to break out?" She asked. "Resetti? No...i'd get an earful from that guy again."

She then snapped her fingers. "Wait, I know!" She smiled. "Jill!" She exclaimed and then she appeared in front of her.

"Hey!" She greeted. "Need anything drilled?"

"One of the cell bars." She replied, pointing to it.

Jill sweatdropped. "Got yourself kidnapped again?"

"Why does everyone karate chop my neck, I'll never understand..." Sabrina muttered.

"Alright, stand back!" She smirked, activating her drill.

_One minute later..._

The bar broke off. "There we go!" She smiled as Sabrina walked right through it and then looked at the others. "...Wait a second." She said and put her arm through it as her eye twitched. "Are you saying I could've escaped WITHOUT help?" She asked.

"Well...that's good to know the next time you're caught." Jill said. "Well, see ya!" She disappeared.

"Talk about disappointing." She sighed. "Oh well." She said as she ran off.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked as she turned to see Xigbar approaching her.

"Oh joy, it's you." She rolled her eyes and summoned Igneel's Flame.

"Heh, I was about to come get you but it seems like I don't have to." He chuckled.

"Well too bad, because I'm about to get the heck out of here."

Xigbar laughed. "As if...Xehanort needs to talk to you."

"Tell him that he can go jump off a cliff because I am out of here." She said as she walked directly to him.

"You're making this too easy." He smirked, but Sabrina pushed him out of the way. "Hey, do you think you can push me like that?"

"No." She said as she immediately turned around and punched him RIGHT in the face, as he yelled in pain as he held his nose, then Sabrina elbowed him in the chest and sweep kicked him to knock him down. "I can do that too." She smiled before walking away from an injured Xigbar.

"Alright, now I just need to head back." She said but before she could get a Keyhole to appear, something karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out again. Isa.

"Hmph..." Isa picked her up. "You okay, Xigbar?"

"No...I just got beat up by a girl, do I look okay to you?!" He exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Sabrina woke up and got up, having a really annoyed look. "Why does everyone have to do that?!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens." A voice said as she turned to see Xehanort across the room.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh great...what do you want?" She asked.

Xehanort smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" He summoned his Keyblade.

"What, a Keyblade duel?"

"No...your life." He said.

"That figures." She sighed. "Why do you want to kill me, exactly?"

"We all thought it would be best to eliminate you, for you see...your light is strong and we do not appreciate your light ruining our plans."

"Oh I am SO sorry that my light is screwing things up." She apologized in a sarcastic tone. "Give me a BREAK. Darkness is never the answer."

"Oh but it is. If we eliminate the strongest light, then we will easily eliminate the Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade." He aimed his Keyblade at her.

Sabrina summoned Radiant Smasher, but suddenly her Keyblade was pulled away as she looked to see Xion using Magnega to pull her Keyblade away. "Very good, Xion." Xehanort smirked. "And now...any last words?"

She glared at Xehanort and then closed her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you." She said.

"So be it..." Xehanort aimed at her. "Farewell, Keyblade Master."

Sabrina smirked and then suddenly, her strong light shot out of her chest, forcing them to cover their eyes. "What is this?!" He exclaimed.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I did say I have nothing to say to you...but I DO have something to show you. My light." She told him.

"Not this blasted light again!" Ansem exclaimed.

"My my...that is some powerful light." Dimentio said.

"This is not the same girl we battled!" Princess Shroob exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there, kill her!" Young Xehanort told his adult self as Xehanort fired right at her while using his other hand to shield his eyes, but Sabrina held out her hand and the Radiant Smasher appeared in her hand again as she used Reflega to bounce it back, as it hit Xehanort, causing him to yell in pain.

"Xehanort!" Xion exclaimed as Sabrina ran off while grabbing Xion's arm and taking off. "Let go of me!"

"No way, I am not letting you hang out with those creeps any longer!" She told her as she held onto her arm very tightly.

They kept running until they reached a dead end. "Crap...wrong way." Sabrina muttered.

"LET GO OF ME!" Xion yelled.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!" She yelled as she turned around, only for Xehanort to walk up to her, looking very angry too.

"You have nowhere to run." He said. "Now be a good girl and accept your fate."

"No way, I am not going out like that!" She told him and then glanced at Xion. "Tell me Xehanort...what is Xion to you?"

"Xion is a good girl." Xehanort replied. "Always obeys orders, doesn't hesitate..."

"AND YOU TURNED HER INTO A PUPPET!" A voice yelled as they looked to see everyone on Rayquaza while Asuna and Kirito were on Latias and Happy was carrying Natsu.

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"He didn't!" Xion told them.

"Think about it, Xion." Xarina told her. "Why else would you be back? Xehanort recreated you back as a puppet. But you're not a puppet to us."

"You're our best friend!" Roxas called out to her. "To us, you're a person like the rest of us!"

"Best friend?" Xion asked, holding her head again. "N-no! Don't put things in my head!"

"They're speaking the truth, Xion." Riku said.

"You're telling me NOTHING but lies!" Xion exclaimed. "I am not a puppet!"

"To Xehanort, you are." Lea told her and then looked at Xehanort. "Isn't that right, Xehanort? You recreated her and erased her memories about us, didn't you?"

Xehanort didn't say anything as Xion looked at him. "Xehanort...you know this is not true, right?" She asked.

He sighed. "Xion...they are correct." He said as Xion's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't want to tell you...but now it seems I had no other choice." He said.

"No..." A tear ran down Xion's cheek. "NO...THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" She yelled as Sabrina sighed.

"And now that you know the truth..." He aimed his Keyblade directly at Xion. "You shouldn't exist no more!" He exclaimed and fired right at her, but Sabrina pulled her back and got in the way, spreading her arms out.

"Rayquaza...Hyper Beam!" Xarina ordered as Rayquaza used Hyper Beam while Latias used Ice Beam on the fireball, as it caused an explosion as Sabrina grabbed Xion's arm and then jumped off the edge, then taking out Kyurem as they both landed on him.

"Later, old man!" Natsu waved good bye to Xehanort as they took off as Sabrina fired a beam of light at a Keyhole appearing, then they disappeared.

Xehanort growled under his breath. "This is not a very good day..." He muttered and then saw Ghirahim and Dimentio approaching him. "Go after them." He ordered as they nodded and then they both teleported away.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And they escape with Xion...but Dimentio and Ghirahim are close behind!**

**Also, for those who don't know about Jill. She's the Drill Dozer character that is an Assist Trophy in Brawl.**


	17. Xion's Memories

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So Xehanort revealed the truth to her?" Ienzo asked once they returned.

"They did." Lea replied. "And to be honest, I didn't want Xion to find out on her own. We should've just kept talking to her until her original memories returned, but no...the old man spills the beans before we can do anything about it."

"Well, she did ask him." Kirito said.

"I know, and you'd think Xehanort would try to cover it up, but no...he decides to tell her the truth." Lea muttered.

Xion was in a fetal position, sitting near a wall. "This can't be true..." She muttered. "I'm a puppet...was I always one?"

"Xion, you're not a puppet to us." Xarina said.

"But I am!" Xion got up, looking at her. "How can you be friends with a puppet...A sham?!" She summoned her Keyblade. "Is this Keyblade a sham too?! Tell me, Xarina...why would you be friends with a phony like me?"

"Xion...to us, you're a human like the rest of us. The four of us were best friends."

"I don't even REMEMBER you three! How can you say things that are meaningless?!"

"They aren't meaningless! They're the truth!" Roxas told her.

"They're nothing but lies." Xion said. "I don't even have any friends."

"Okay, this is just sad." Terra muttered to himself.

"I know...I wish there was something we can do." Ven sighed, then seeing Aria walking to Xion.

"Xion, sweetie..." Aria looked at her. "Look around you, we are your friends. Sabrina used her light to blind Xehanort and the Organization for a couple seconds to escape, but she didn't escape alone...she took you with her."

"But...she kidnapped me."

Sabrina looked at her. "Xion, do you call that a kidnapping? Xehanort himself called you a puppet; you were basically a prisoner in that castle."

"They were my family...or at least...I thought they were." Xion muttered. "Who would want to have a freaking sham like me?"

"Oh for the love of..." Lea muttered. "Xion...you are NOT a sham! You're not a puppet, that Keyblade is the real freaking deal."

Xion looked at them all. "All I see are people who would want to use me." She turned away. "I need to be alone."

"Now hold on a second!" Xarina grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She ordered.

"No...not this time." Xarina said. "We are never going to let go of you. None of us are."

Xion turned her head. "Xarina...Roxas...Lea...everyone...you don't need me as a friend. As far as I can tell, I'm a puppet...and no one wants that."

"But we do. We need you Xion." Roxas said.

Suddenly, boxes surrounded everyone but Xion. "Oh no..." Sabrina said...and then they all exploded, as everyone screamed in pain as Dimentio and Ghirahim appeared.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That's enough." Dimentio said. "We will be taking the puppet back." He said, and then his eyes widened as a certain Fire Dragon Slayer ate the flames.

"That didn't even hurt." Natsu smirked and then pounded his fists. "So you're the ones who have been causing all of this trouble." He said. "You hurt all of my friends...and now I'll hurt you." He chuckled. "I got a fire in my belly now."

Dimentio growled under his breath and did the same thing on Natsu again, it exploded but he just ate the flames. "Oh please, I can do this all day." He taunted.

"I'll handle the fire eater; you'll deal with the rest." Ghirahim said as Dimentio nodded as he teleported away to deal with Natsu.

Sabrina and the others got up, glaring at Dimentio. "Oh, you're all up? Ready for round two?"

"What you called Xion..." Xarina said. "She's NOT a puppet."

"Oh please, who would ever love a puppet?" Dimentio asked, snapping his fingers again. "As a matter of fact...puppets are NEVER to be loved in the first place! They're all stupid and they'll just be forgotten and never be used again."

Xion's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Don't listen to him!" Riku told her, and then the boxes exploded again, as Xion heard them scream in pain.

Xarina got up. "You...you think you can just get away with this?" She asked. "Xion is our friend and we love her!"

"That's right...Xion will NEVER be forgotten!" Roxas exclaimed.

Sabrina got up, looking at Latias and then Mega Evolved her. "Thanks." Latias said, then using Ice Beam on him, but Dimentio disappeared, reappearing behind her and kicking her from behind, then using the same thing on everyone again.

"Last I checked, you guys forgot about her...so why are you interested in her?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's our friend...AND FRIENDS ARE NEVER FORGOTTEN!" Lea yelled. "We forgot about her...because she went back into Sora and Sabrina...forcing each and every one of us to forget about her. But there's a small part of her that never left us...she touched our hearts and we'd never give that part up."

"Ahahahaha...you guys are quite sentimental." He used the boxes again, watching them explode and hearing them all scream

"Friends...never forgotten?" Xion asked, and then she flashbacked.

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

_Flashback_

"So...I take it you three are friends?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, Axel is our first friend." Roxas said. "And then we became friends with everyone in the castle." He said, then thought of Larxene. "...MOSTLY everyone."

"Do you think...we can be friends too?" Xion asked.

"Yeah!" Xarina nodded and then thought of something. "You know, when Axel gets back...we should all eat Sea Salt Ice Cream together."

"Friends need to lean on each other every now and then." Axel explained. "Ain't that right, you two?"

"Friends..." Xion smiled. "Axel...does that mean that you and I can be friends too?"

Axel blinked and scratched his head. "Well, if you're friends with these two knuckleheads, of course you're my friend too."

Xion smiled again. "Thank you, Axel."

"And WHAT do you mean by knucklehead?" Xarina asked.

"Well well well, it seems to have awakened." Saix said.

"Xion is NOT AN IT!" Roxas yelled.

"Hmph, the way you defend Xion...it's just baffling."

"Well that didn't take long. Did it break again?" Saix asked.

"SHE'S NOT AN IT!" Xarina yelled at him, and then Axel walked up to him while holding Xion bridal style.

"Keep your mouth shut." He said coldly to him.

"Get it memorized, alright? We are best friends." Axel told them.

"Oh yeah...guess we are." Roxas said.

"You guess?" Xarina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Xion giggled as she opened her eyes while they were looking at her. "Thanks, Axel. You're sweet."

"What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day..." Axel said.

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right?" Xion asked. "We've got it memorized, Axel." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever." Xion said while smiling.

"Me too...forever." Roxas said.

"Yep." Xarina nodded.

"Mhm." Axel nodded too.

"Mew." Mew agreed.

"This is right..."

"THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Axel yelled, and then he gasped as Xion summoned her Keyblade.

"Please don't hold back, Axel...promise."

Axel glared at Xion, growling under his breath and then... "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" He screamed. "You three...think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it." He glared at her. "GO ON, YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING!" He summoned his chakrams. "BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!"

_End flashback_

Tears were streaming down Xion's cheeks. _Xarina...Roxas...Lea..._ She thought.

"This will be the end of you all." Dimentio said, charging up a powerful spell. "Farewell."

_No..._ Xion clenched her fists, summoning her Keyblade. "NO!" She screamed and then used Thundaga on Dimentio, as he yelled in pain.

Ghirahim turned around. "Dimentio!"

"Hey! Don't keep your eyes off of your opponent!" Natsu told him as he kicked him in the gut. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Ghirahim's face hard enough to send him flying out of the castle.

"Heal!" Xion exclaimed, using Curaga on everyone.

Dimentio turned around. "You!"

"I may be a puppet to you guys..." Xion said, glaring at them. "BUT I AM THEIR FRIEND!" She yelled. "A FRIEND WHO LOVES THEM BACK!"

"Those are just words...a puppet can never love!" He exclaimed, firing magic at her, but Xion blocked it.

"I have no strings on me...so therefore..." She used Triple Firaga on Dimentio. "I am a person like everyone else!"

"Why you..." Dimentio snapped his fingers to trap Xion in the box. "Let's see if you can live through this!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and then was thrown to a wall as Mavis was standing right there. "I leave for a couple of minutes to tell the other Princesses that Sabrina has come back...and then I come back to see you hurting my friends." She said, glaring at him.

Mew transformed into Lucario and used Force Palm on the box, breaking it. "Thanks." Xion said, and then they all looked at Dimentio.

Dimentio growled under his breath. "We will settle this later." He said as he disappeared.

"So you really remembered who we are?" Xarina asked.

Xion looked at them. "Yes." She smiled as the four of the friends hugged each other.

Mavis smiled. "Now...if only we can figure out how to get Namine back..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...she remembered?" Xehanort asked as Dimentio was kneeling in front of him.

"Yes..." He replied as he looked around. "Where's Ghirahim? I thought he retreated after he was punched away."

A portal opened up as they looked to see Xigbar walking in. "Ghirahim is good as dead." He said. "It turns out that fire head punched his face so hard, it shattered his skull."

Xehanort growled under his breath. "They leave me with no other choice." He said. "We must prepare for war...and we will settle this in the Keyblade Graveyard."  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Xehanort is pissed! I repeat, he is PISSED and he's getting ready for war! This is going to get interesting...**


	18. Preparing for War

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"So now what?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we gotta think of a way to revive Namine. She's the only light left." Mavis replied.

"So, anyone got any bright ideas on how to revive Roxas' girlfriend?" Lea asked.

Roxas immediately turned a deep red. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Lea looked at him. "Then what do you call Sora and Kairi? As soon as those two kissed, you and Namine kissed as well."

"Who told you that?!"

"A little birdy told me."

Roxas growled under his breath. "I told Xarina to keep that a secret!"

"Um..." Xarina looked at him. "I didn't tell him."

"Then who did?"

"I did!" Sabrina raised her hand while smiling innocently. "I told him as soon as Riku and I were declared Keyblade Masters and Sora went off to go do something...which reminds me..." She looked at Sora. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, went to say hello to the Dream Eaters in Traverse Town." Sora replied.

"Okay, that makes sense." Sabrina nodded.

"Hang on..." Mavis said. "I'm getting something."

"Getting what?" Happy asked.

Mavis nodded. "Alright, I'll tell them." She said and turned to them. "That was Yen Sid, he told me to tell you that he wants to tell us something at his tower, and he wants the Princesses of Heart to come as well." She looked at Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan. "Those four as well."

"But those guys live in this world." Ven said before shrugging. "Oh well, let's see what he wants to tell us."

_After regrouping..._

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid was outside, looking at the sky, and then a light appeared in the corner of his eye as he turned to see everyone landing. "Hello, everyone." He greeted, then another light appeared as Mickey, Donald and Goofy landing.

"Gawrsh...you brought everyone here." Goofy said.

"That's right, I did." Yen Sid nodded. "I've brought you here because I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid looked at Sora and Sabrina. "Sora...Sabrina. Your Nobodies have returned because you have brought them back from the darkness. However, once Roxas returned, a certain Nobody appeared in front of my desk."

"And who would that be?" Sabrina asked.

Yen Sid smiled. "Come forth, young one." He ordered softly as a certain blonde walked in front of them.

"No way!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Huh..." Riku said.

Roxas jawdropped. "N-Namine?!"

Namine smiled. "Hello." She greeted.

"I thought I felt a little different..." Kairi muttered to herself.

"You see, not only does she have the power to erase Sora's and Sabrina's memories...but ever since Kairi has learned to wield the Keyblade...she too, had the power to wield it."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Sora exclaimed. "She erased our memories?!"

Namine sighed. "I didn't have a choice." She muttered. "Marluxia told me to erase your memories, or be locked up in Castle Oblivion forever."

"So that explains it..." Lea muttered. "I was wondering why you obeyed Marluxia and Larxene like that."

"I knew Larxene was bad, but not like that." Roxas sighed.

"So, she can wield the Keyblade just like Kairi?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct, Lucy." He replied. "You see, I trained her how to wield it properly and use magic. In fact, her Keyblade is the same as Kairi's, the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade to be exact."

"Well that's cool." Sora said.

"I feel like there's something else you want to tell us." Asuna said. "Not just Namine."

"You are correct, Asuna. You see-" A sudden roar interrupted him as they all looked to see a very familiar purple dragon flying towards them, as Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Ridley?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "What's he doing here?!"

"I think Xehanort brought that dragon out of Planet Zebes." Aria said, as Sabrina looked at her. "What? Just because I was inside of you, doesn't mean I didn't watch you play Metroid Prime."

Ridley landed in front of them, but he didn't attack them. "Why isn't it attacking?" Latias wondered.

"Hang on...there seems to be a note of some kind in its hand." Riku said as Ridley gave them Riku the note.

"What's it say?" Xion asked.

Riku opened the note. "Dear Guardians of the Light, you think you may have won now that you have Xion AND the fact that Ghirahim is now dead, but you haven't won yet. I have declared war on all of you. We will settle this at the Keyblade Graveyard to finish this once and for all. – Xehanort.

P.S. If you're wondering why the dragon isn't attacking you yet, it's because I have told it to not attack you after you have read this note." Riku read.

"War...on all of us?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh that old man is going down." Natsu pounded his fists. "I don't care if he has a lot of darkness on his side, the lights will always win."

"He's right." Palutena said. "Now, I think a battle is in order." She said as Ridley roared and glared at all of them.

"Happy, you might want to get Yen Sid someplace safe." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as he looked at Yen Sid. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

"I may be an all-powerful wizard and the fact that I could easily beat Ridley, I'll leave it to them." He said as he walked in the tower with Happy.

**Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime)**

Ridley jumped up and breathed fire at everyone, but they all dodged as Sabrina and Xarina both used Thundaga, but it dodged as he swooped down and tried to ram into them, but they quickly dodged. "EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Palutena yelled.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled while Lea threw his chakrams at Ridley, but he dodged and then Taurus landed right on Ridley and slashed him with his axe, then jumped off.

Aeleus ran to Ridley as he slashed with his Tomahawk, but Ridley flew up to avoid it, then dodging Aria's Thundaga, and breathed fire at Kairi, but she used Reflega to return it to the dragon. "Hey Taurus, throw me!" Natsu told him.

Taurus picked him up. "And here you go!" He exclaimed, throwing Natsu towards the dragon.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Ridley head on as he went crash landing to the ground while Reimu flew towards him and catching him, then landing. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Reimu smiled and then taking out a spell card. "HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG DEMON GOD ORB!"

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "This dragon scares me!"

"Oh man up!" Rosa told her while Mega Evolving her Lucario the same time as Latias Mega Evolved. "AURA SPHERE!"

Ridley dodged the Aura Sphere as Latias used Steel Wing as they both launched themselves toward each other, clashing several times while Mew transformed into Charizard. "Flamethrower!" Xarina ordered while using Triple Firaga.

Peach absorbed the Fire Flower and looked right at Ridley as she held her arms back, charging up. "Someone cover me!" She ordered as Xion and Namine were right near her as Terra charged up Ragnarock and fired.

Ridley slashed Latias down after they clashed many times, then got hit by the Ragnarock. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as Ridley breathed fire at Natsu, both of their fire breath clashing while Asuna looked at Taurus.

"Kirito...i'm about to do something crazy."

"And what would that be?" Kirito asked.

"Hey Taurus! Give me a boost, would ya?" Asuna asked as Taurus looked at her and nodded, lowering his hands as she ran towards him, and once she stepped on his hands, Taurus gave her a boost as she jumped up towards the dragon and slashed his chest, as Ridley roared in pain as Natsu's fire engulfed him, while singing a few hairs from Asuna as she landed near Reimu.

"...Okay, you are CRAZY!" Kirito told her.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing in SAO."

"True."

Ridley shook his head and roared right at them. "Alright, I'm fully charged!" Peach exclaimed. "I need a clear shot though!"

"HEY DRAGON BRAIN! DOWN HERE!" Ven caught his attention as Ridley looked down and flew down to him while dodging Goofy's shield, Donald's Firaga and Mickey's Strike Raid as he landed in front of him.

"Ven, what are you doing?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Giving Peach a clear shot!" Ven replied.

"TAKE...THIS!" Peach yelled as she released a humongous fire blast from her hands as Ven quickly jumped to the side as Ridley looked to see the fire coming right for him as he tried to escape but Natsu landed on his back.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu exclaimed as they were both engulfed by the fire.

"NATSU!" Xion yelled.

"Ah, he's fine." Xarina said, watching Sailor Moon take off her tiara.

"MOON TIARA...ACTION!" She yelled, throwing it to Ridley while Natsu hopped off, and then the tiara went right through Ridley, as he roared in pain before falling to the ground in defeat, then fading away.

"That was awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

**Magical Mystery**

"Well done, you guys." Yen Sid told them. "Knowing how Xehanort took Ridley out of Samus' world, I think we need to do the same. We need all the help we can get for this war."

"You mean...?" Lucy asked.

"Yes...you may bring your friends from your worlds. This war will not be easy and we need all the help we can get to protect the worlds from the X-Blade."

"Alright." Sabrina said.

"Now, go to your worlds and recruit as many as you can, and then after that...you all need to get some sleep for the final battle."

"Right." Sabrina nodded.

"I'll take the Princesses back to their worlds." Mavis told him. "The next day, I'll pick them up with their friends."

"Alright." Yen Sid nodded. "We all need to prepare for this upcoming war."

"Let's do this!" Natsu held his hand out. "For each and every world!"

"Ah-hyuck! That's the spirit!" Goofy put his hand on Natsu.

"Some of us may not live through this war...but..." Terra put his hand on Goofy's. "That doesn't mean that we'll fight to the very end."

"To the very end." Sabrina, Xarina and Aria put their hands on Terra's.

"It's been great being with you guys." Sailor Moon smiled.

Once they all put their hands on each other's, Mavis put her hand in last. "For the lights and for all the worlds that are in stake. We cannot hesitate for what's about to happen."

"You can count on us, we'll send Xehanort to his grave!" Natsu exclaimed. "Now, let's do this! Let's go to this war and SEND THE DARKNESS PACKING!"

"YEAH!" They all agreed while lifting their hands up in the air.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**As I was listening to Smash Bros music earlier today and when I was listening to Meta Ridley's theme, I got to thinking "You know...I think I should bring Ridley into this story." And that...I did.**

**Have a happy new year to you guys!**


	19. War in the Graveyard

**Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Several portals opened up and Xehanort and his followers walked through it. "Do you think by any chance that Ridley destroyed some of them?" Xigbar asked.

"By any chance, Ridley destroyed some Keyblade weilders...and I'm hoping Sabrina was one of them."

"If I know Sabrina, she'd live through anything." Xemnas said.

"That's why a small part of me is thinking everyone lived from the dragon." Xehanort said. "Still, one can only hope." He said and then they all noticed a lone person walking from the distance as it was Mavis. "Ah Mavis...it seems like everyone chickened out."

"Actually..." Mavis smirked. "They got ready." She said as suddenly several keyholes appeared, but most of them looked very different. One of them was an actual Keyhole while there was a Mushroom, a Pokeball, a Fairy Tail symbol, a Kid Icarus symbol, a tiara, and a Yin-Yang Orb.

**Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

The Mushroom lit up, as Peach walked out along with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Rosalina. "Hello...Xehanort." Peach said.

The Pokeball lit up as Rosa, N, their Pokemon, Latias and Latios came out. "So...this is where we settle things, huh?" N asked.

"Yep." Rosa nodded.

"Alright, let's do this."

The Fairy Tail symbol lit up as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily walked out. "Remember US, old man?" Natsu asked.

"Oh goodness...that's a lot of darkness." Wendy said.

"Heh, they don't scare me." Gajeel chuckled.

The Kid Icarus symbol lit up as Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, and Magnus walked out. "Oh yeah, we're going to win this war for sure!" Pit exclaimed.

"Just try not to screw it up." Dark Pit told him.

"Hey!"

The Tiara lit up as all five Sailor Scouts walked out, none of them saying a word as the Yin-Yang orb lit up as Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Meiling and Flandre walked out. "Where's your sister?" Palutena asked.

Flandre sighed. "She said she had no interest in this war but she said she'd be rooting for us."

"What kind of vampire isn't interested in a war?" Peach asked.

"My sister." Flandre shrugged. "Oh well."

The Keyhole lit up, as the Keyblade Wielders, Mew, Kirito, Asuna, Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan Even, Donald and Goofy walked out. "It's time we settled this, Ansem." Riku said.

Ansem chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"You see Xehanort, when there's darkness...there's always light." Mavis told him. "Light will always prevail."

"Ah, but we'll see how strong these lights are." Xehanort smirked. "Just because you have a mentally unstable vampire and Titania on your side does not mean there will be a few casualties on your side."

"We'll see about that." Mavis said as Terra, Ven, Aqua and Aria looked at each other, nodded and activated their armor.

Xehanort chuckled. "My true goal is to eliminate the Princesses of Heart to forge the X-Blade and that goal WILL be achieved!"

"You are NOT touching Reimu, you hear me?" Marisa growled under her breath.

"Enough talk...we are here to settle this here...and now." Erza said. "You guys ready?"

"Oh I was BORN ready!" Natsu exclaimed.

Pantherlily transformed into his Edolas sized figure. "I am not going down by an old man."

"That's what I was saying." Gajeel chuckled.

"For the darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed.

"FOR THE LIGHT!" Natsu yelled as they all ran towards each other, while unleashing their war cries.

**Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Mario!" Peach threw a cape feather over to him.

"Thanks!" He absorbed it while Peach threw a Fire Flower to Luigi, an Ice Flower for Rosalina and absorbing a Rock Mushroom as she transformed into a boulder and rolled over to Xigbar.

"Whoa!" Xigbar quickly jumped out of the way. "Ha! Missed!"

"HIYAH!" Mario yelled, kicking Xigbar in the face, as he was launched a few feet from it.

Young Xehanort clashed with Terra several times. "Face it, Terra...I will have Aria to myself."

Terra laughed. "Yeah well, she already kissed me." He said as Young Xehanort's eyes widened. "You're out of luck." He said as he used Aerial Slam as Ven and Aqua jumped up to slash him down.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Dimentio disappeared, reappearing behind him.

"This is for Ghirahim." He said, throwing magic at him, but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Purgatory armor.

"That doesn't scare me one bit." Elder Princess Shroob smirked while the Shroobs were running around, avoiding Reshiram's Fusion Flare.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on Ansem, but the Guardian took the hit.

"Heheh. it'll take a lot more than that to take me down, boy."

"Let's make this more interesting." Xehanort said, snapping his fingers as several Heartless showed up.

"Heartless?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled while Luigi threw fire balls at a couple of Shadows.

"Moon! Shine down!" Isa exclaimed.

"Oh no." Lea said.

"We can take him!" Roxas exclaimed.

"BEGONE!" Isa yelled, but they all quickly dodged.

"For crying out loud, why can't I bring out my Keyblade?!" Lea exclaimed and then suddenly, it appeared in his hand. "...Oh, NOW you show up?"

Xemnas was slashing Sabrina and Latias, but they quickly dodged every attack and then Latios used Zen Headbutt on him from behind. "Thanks bro!" Latias smiled.

"Lati." He nodded and then Sabrina Mega Evolved Latias and then sent out Kyurem.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." Latias said.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Dimentio dodged it.

"Heh, you need to try harder than that." He smirked, and then suddenly a tongue grabbed him as he was pulled in by Yoshi as he then spat him out, and then ground pounded him as he then jumped off. "You...oh you messed with the wrong je-" An Iron Dragon Club interrupted him as he was knocked away.

"You were saying?" Gajeel smirked.

Mickey was slashing Xehanort several times, but Xehanort was blocking every attack. "For a little mouse, you are very nimble." He said. "But let's see if you can dodge this attack." He smirked as he used Blizzaga at point blank, but he dodge rolled from the side and slashed him again.

Sabrina and Xarina were back-to-back as Shroobs and Soldier heartless were in front of them. "So, you take the Soldiers and I'll take the Shroobs?" Xarina asked.

"You don't even know what they're capable of."

"Last time I saw them, you were almost dead. I can handle this." She said.

"That figures." Sabrina rolled her eyes as they went to attack while dodging their attacks.

Princess Shroob had her laser gun out as she was aiming at Wendy who was occupied with the Air Soldiers. "Heheh, I have you now." Suddenly, knives surrounded Princess Shroob. "What the?!" She exclaimed as she was impaled by the knives as Sakuya appeared behind her.

"I don't think so." She said, taking out a card. "Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist."

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, using on Xigbar, but he dodged it.

"Heads up!" He exclaimed, firing at Marisa but she quickly flew out of the way, and then Magnus slashed Xigbar away as Flandre had her Lavatein out as she slashed downward, as Xigbar slammed into the ground.

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Mars yelled, using it on several Shroobs while Sailor Moon kicked a Shadow high in the air as Jupiter jumped up and kicked it down to the ground.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock at Xemnas, but he quickly dodged and surrounded him with laser bullets, but he used Reflega to block it as one of them hit Xemnas.

Elder Princess Shroob was on one knee, glaring at Erza. "I don't understand...how is it that one human is capable of hurting me badly?"

Erza smirked. "I am stronger than you think." She said.

"We'll see about that, human." Elder Princess Shroob glowed bright, going into her true form.

Erza's eyes widened, but she still got ready. "Bring it."

Princess Shroob held her arm in pain, as Pit and Dark Pit were standing in front of her. "I'm not going to lose...to angels."

"Your time is up, Princess Shroob." Pit said.

Dark Pit took out his staff, aiming at her. "Good bye." He said, firing a laser from his staff as it hit Princess Shroob dead on, hearing her scream in pain, then she fell to the ground.

"Aw yeah!" Pit exclaimed, raising his hand up.

"I don't do high fives."

"WHAT?!"

Dark Pit chuckled. "Gotcha." He said as he high fived Pit. "You are so easy sometimes."

"Shut up."

"That's it...it's time to unleash my true power." Dimentio said, looking at Luigi. "Luigi...come forth."

Luigi turned his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I said, come for-" Peach jumped up while rolling, slamming into Dimentio as he slammed into the rock wall, as Rosalina fired ice balls at him.

"Sorry, but you won't be doing THAT again!" Peach exclaimed.

"Doing WHAT again?" Luigi asked.

"Didn't you guys tell him?" Rosalina asked.

"Uh...no, we didn't." Mario replied.

Xemnas got up, only to get kicked in the face by Meiling. "Why is everyone attacking me?" He asked.

"Your old Organization invaded our world and almost got away with kidnapping Reimu." Meiling told him. "And now you must pay for your actions." She said, taking out a card. "Three Blasts: Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker."

"JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" Riku yelled, using Dark Aura as the Guardian tried to block, but it was no use, Ansem was yelling in pain as Riku appeared above him and slashed down, knocking him away as he then used Thundaga.

"Snap OUT of it, Isa!" Lea exclaimed. "I don't want to fight you!"

"ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!"

"I don't think you can reach him." Xion said.

"I was afraid of that." Lea muttered, as he, Xion and Roxas quickly tried to avoid Isa's attacks.

Namine and Kairi were looking at Xigbar, who was laughing. "Oh please, what can two little girls do to me?" He asked.

"You ready?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded as they ran to Xigbar.

"TAKE THIS!" Xigbar exclaimed, firing a charged shot at them, but Kairi jumped up and slashed it back, as Namine went to the other side and hit Xigbar's charged shot at him again. "Why you..." Xigbar growled under his breath.

"No...how can this be?!" Elder Princess Shroob. "I'm...losing to these...Fairy brats?!"

"I'll end this mushroom freak off." Natsu smirked.

"Well we aren't going to stop you." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled, his fists igniting. "With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, throwing it at Elder Princess Shroob, as she roared in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Nice one, Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed.

Xemnas weakly got up, panting. "I'm not going to lose..." He muttered.

"You already have." Reimu said, taking out a spell card. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!"

Xemnas was hit by it. "No...this can't be the end for me..." He muttered.

"Now Marisa!" Reimu told her as Xemnas looked up to see Marisa flying towards him, but she slowly stood up on it, smirking. His eyes widened as he tried to move but Marisa was a foot away from him now.

"SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through Xemnas and a few seconds later...an explosion as he screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, fading away. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, high fiving Reimu.

"XEMNAS!" Xigbar yelled, looking at him fading away.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Namine told him as she and Kairi both used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

"No...how can I lose...TO THE LIKES OF YOU?!" He exclaimed before fading away.

"Creep." Kairi said he faded away into nothingness.

"Chances are, he'd probably come back as a Somebody." Namine said. "...Hopefully."

"How can you be so calm...?" Ansem asked.

"The darkness doesn't scare me anymore." Riku replied. "You can try all you like, but in the end...the darkness will always disappear from the light." He said. "It's time for you to be gone...forever." He said as he used Zantetsuken before Ansem could even do anything.

"No..." Ansem weakly looked at Riku. "I will always be haunting you..."

"Nice try." Riku said. "But I have a strong light that will keep you away forever." He said, as he looked at Sabrina using Strike Raid on the Heartless. "She will always be by my side, no matter what."

"This can't be happening...no..." He started to fade. "NO!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"Good riddance."

"Why?" Dimentio looked at the Mushroom Kingdom residents. "I was supposed to avenge Ghirahim...but...why can't I win?"

"Darkness will fade from the light." Peach said. "Every one that wields the light knows this."

"Ahahaha...of course...I was always a fool."

"Dimentio, you can change." Mario told him. "If you surrender now, we can help you change your ways."

"No...I accept my fate." Dimentio said. "Behind the scenes, I was manipulating everyone, I told Count Bleck about the Dark Prognosticus, I told Nastasia that Luigi would be an excellent vessel...and then I sent him to the Underwhere after his defeat, I hypnotized O'Chunks, I absorbed Luigi's power to try to kill you, I was defeated but resurrected by Xehanort...I nearly killed Mew...I possessed Xion...I nearly killed the lights. I don't belong in this world any longer." He said, glancing at a Keyblade near him.

"Yo yo?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm doing what must be done." Dimentio picked up the Keyblade. "It's time for me to repent of my sins that I have done."

"Dimentio! Don't do it!" Rosalina told him.

"I have to." He turned the Keyblade around. "Ciao." He said as he stabbed himself as he looked at Rosalina. "I never had the chance to tell you...before you went off into space with that Luma..." He said as he faded away.

"What was he going to tell her?" Luigi wondered.

"...Something very special." Rosalina said sadly.

Xehanort suddenly gasped, holding on to his heart. "What is this...?!"

"Your darknesses are fading one by one." Mickey told him. "Face it, Xehanort...you have lost."

"I do not think so...little mouse." He said, but fell on one knee. "How can I...?" He asked, and then heard someone scream in pain as he looked to see his younger self falling to the ground, as his eyes widened.

"Your love for Aria sickens me." Terra said as they all looked at Xehanort as Sabrina, Aria and Xarina stepped forward while Lea, Xion and Roxas were still battling Isa.

"We'll end things off here." Sabrina said.

Aria looked at Mavis. "Anytime you're ready."

"Right." Mavis nodded as she closed her eyes, and then extending her hand out as Xarina, Sabrina and Aria's Fairy Tail marks glowed, as they aimed their hands at Xehanort while closing their eyes.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" They opened their eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!" They yelled.

Xehanort's eyes widened as he was hit by Fairy Glitter, and yelled in pain. "This is how it ends, Xehanort." Mavis told him.

Xehanort fell to the ground, defeated. "I never had the chance...to forge the X-Blade..."

Sabrina walked to him. "Light will always prevail." She said, raising her Radiant Smasher up in the air. "Farewell...Xehanort." She lowered her Keyblade but when the Keyblade was inches away from Xehanort's heart...it stopped as Sabrina's eyes widened as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No..." Pit's eyes widened. "Did he just?!"

Xehanort had his arm up...his Keyblade impaling Sabrina. "Heheh...if I go down...i'm taking one of you...with me..." He said before fading as his Keyblade faded too.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled.

"Oh no." Xarina and Aria ran over to check on her as Sabrina coughed out blood as she looked at the sky. "Sabrina!"

Isa suddenly gasped, holding his head. "What...is going on?!" He asked as his yellow eyes were turning back into blue eyes.

"Xehanort had a hold of you...but not anymore." Lea said as Isa looked at Lea.

"Thank...you..." He said as he was about to fall, but Lea and Roxas caught him.

"Easy now." Lea said. "We gotcha."

"Uh guys? I don't mean to ruin the moment but...Sabrina's been stabbed!" Xion told them as their eyes widened as they hurried over to her.

"I..." Tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks. "I didn't know...he w-would..."

"It's okay, Sabrina." Aria said. "We didn't think he had the strength to do that."

Sabrina coughed out more blood. "I...I don't want to die..." She said, more tears running down.

"And you won't." Reimu said. "We're not going to let the Keyblade master go out like this." She said and then looked at Mavis who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Take me to Gensokyo, I'll go get Eirin."

"Right." Mavis nodded, opening a portal as she and Reimu ran in.

"We'll take you to the hospital." Mario said as a Keyhole opened up, it was leading to the Mushroom Kingdom as Wendy was using her healing magic on her.

"I don't know if it's mortal, but I'll try to hold it out the best I can." Wendy told her as Sora quickly fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, taking everyone to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I'd say Happy New Year...but...yeah, I just did something that would probably shock all of you. The last scene with Xehanort happened in my head and I just couldn't get rid of it. So yeah...**

**Will Sabrina be saved? Find out in the next chapter.**


	20. Saving Sabrina

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina was lying on the hospital bed, while Mario was in his Dr. Mario outfit on and Peach had her nurses outfit on. "Wendy, how is she doing?"

"I can't say for sure..." Wendy replied. "It's a nasty Keyblade wound."

Sabrina was moaning in pain. "Ugh...somebody put me out of my misery..."

"We're not going to let that happen." Mario said, and then a keyhole opened up in the room as he looked to see Reimu, Mavis and Eirin walking in.

"So this is the one who restored our world?" Eirin asked.

"Yeah." Reimu nodded and looked at Mario, Peach and Wendy. "I told Eirin everything about what just happened."

"Alright." Mario said.

"Now that i'm here, I am not going to let her die." Eirin said. "No one dies when I'm treating them." She said.

In the waiting room, everyone else was sitting down in the chairs, having really worried looks. "Oh, I hope she'll make it." Donald said.

"Don't worry, Donald. She's been through worse." Sora told him, forcing a smile.

"How can you smile when your sister is dying?!" Pit exclaimed. "She's been impaled!"

"I'm trying to cheer everyone up..." He sighed. "Who am I kidding? I can't cheer myself up knowing that my sister is almost dead."

Natsu punched the wall in frustration. "If I was RIGHT there with her, I would've punched him so hard in the gut, Sabrina wouldn't be in the freaking hospital!"

Pit looked at Palutena. "Can't you do anything to help her? She's our friend!"

"I know it looks bad, but...sadly I have my hands tied. I'm not going to do any divine intervention to save her even though I'm a goddess. Mario, Peach, Wendy and Eirin are doing the best they can to save her."

Pit sighed. "So all we have to do is play the waiting game?"

"It sure seems like it."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Pit said and then looked at Lucy. "Hey, do you have any celestial spirits that can speed things up?"

"Pit, there's a thing called patience...even though it feels like it's been forever." Lucy told him.

Pit sighed again. "That figures..."

A keyhole opened as they all looked to see Mickey walking out with Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid?" Goofy asked.

"The king told me everything that happened." Yen Sid said. "I am glad that this Xehanort nightmare is over, but...it seems like we have another nightmare to deal with."

"Yo..." Yoshi sighed. "Yo yo Yoshi..."

"The way you told me about this young Sabrina in Edolas, she seems like a warrior." Pantherlily said. "She is a trooper."

"That girl can live through anything." Gajeel said. "Stabbing herself, being shot in the shoulder, getting a face full of explosions...she's quite the Keyblade Master."

"Wait, she was shot in the shoulder?" Natsu asked.

"It was when they were done with Mr. Perverted Guy in that MMO world and they were about to save Asuna when he shot her in the shoulder."

"Who told you that?"

"Those two." He pointed over to Kirito and Asuna.

"Okay, that makes sense."

"After this war was over, I was going to ask her a very important question...but it seems I have to wait just a little bit longer." Riku said.

Latias looked at Riku. "What kind of question?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh that figures, Mr. I-get-out-of-the-darkness can't tell us this really important question." Dark Pit muttered.

"I think I know what it is, but I'm not going to say anything." Magnus muttered.

Xarina sighed. "I hope everything will turn out alright."

"Mew mew." Mew nodded in agreement.

"She'll pull through...I just know it." Roxas said. "I hope."

"Hey." A voice said as they turned their heads to Isa. "I just want to say that...i'm sorry that I said those things back in the Organization...and calling Xion a puppet."

"It's fine." Xarina smiled at him, causing Isa to blush.

"What is in that smile that makes every single guy blush?" Xion wondered.

"Is there a manga book in here?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'd like to read so I can get my mind off of Sabrina right now."

"There's not any." Rosalina replied.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Saw that one coming."

Just then, they heard Sabrina scream in pain. "Hold her steady!" Eirin ordered. "I know it stings but you gotta stay strong!"

"Just hearing her scream makes me sad." Flandre muttered.

"Aye..." Happy nodded.

_An hour later..._

The door opened as Eirin walked out, as they all stood up. "How is she?" Marisa asked.

Eirin smiled. "She's doing well. She's making a full recovery."

They all sighed with relief. "Thank god..." Aria smiled.

"Can we see her?" Natsu asked.

"Just a few people at a time." Eirin replied.

Inside the room, Mario was chatting with Peach while Wendy was resting on the couch next to the bed. "That silly girl." Carla smiled. "She used too much of her magic to save her and now she's asleep."

"She did the best she could." Natsu smiled. "You should be proud of her."

"I am. She saved a life."

Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at Sabrina who was already asleep. "Oh, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping." Kairi smiled.

"I know." Sora nodded. "I'm glad it's finally over."

Riku nodded as they looked at her for a couple minutes. "Well, let's go back to the others." Kairi said.

"Right." Sora nodded. "You coming, Riku?"

"No thanks, i'm gonna be with her." He replied.

Mario overheard this as he walked to the closet and pulled out a chair. "Just in case if you need to sit down." He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

_Several visitors later..._

"So what are we going to do now?" Natsu asked.

"I think..." Erza smirked. "We should do something to celebrate now that Xehanort has been defeated."

"We should make Sabrina the guest of honor!" Happy exclaimed. "And we can do it in Peach's castle!"

"Oh! I'll make the cake!" Peach exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! You always bake the cake! Let someone else do that!" Pit told her.

"Oh like you can do one better?"

"Heck yeah, I can! I can do a Floor Ice Cream Cake!"

"Ew..." Namine said in disgust. "I'm not eating THAT off the floor!"

"Actually, I can do something way better than a Floor Ice Cream Cake." Palutena suggested.

Riku chuckled as he was still in the room. "Listen to those guys..." He said, as he glanced at Wendy who was still asleep. "I guess I'm just talking to myself."

"Riku?" A voice called him as he looked to see Sabrina looking at him.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked as he got up.

"Better than usual." Sabrina replied, smiling. "I'm glad this is all over."

"Me too. We can all rest a little easy now that Xehanort and his followers are destroyed."

Sabrina nodded and then sighed, looking at her wound. "This sucks..."

"Hey, you survived a Keyblade wound from Xehanort. You, Xarina and Aria destroyed him before the X-Blade was forged."

"I know...but..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "If Wendy and the others didn't save me...i'd..." More tears fell. "I wouldn't be here."

"But you are. Wendy, Mario, Peach and Eirin saved your life." Riku said.

"I..." More tears just streamed down her cheeks. "It just hurts...so much." She sobbed. "I didn't know he...had some strength to try to take me with him."

Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sabrina. None of us did. We're just glad this is all over and that you're okay."

"Thanks..." She smiled.

Riku looked at her. "Do you..." He blushed. "Want me to stay with you tonight?"

"I-I'd love that." She said.

"Alright." He smiled. "I'll never leave your side." He said as he leaned in, as they both shared a kiss.

Wendy opened her eyes to see the two of them kissing, causing her to smile._ Lovebirds._ She thought.

"Mew mew?" Mew asked as it flew in to see them. "Mew." It smiled as it flew out and gently closing the door.

_The next day..._

"Alright, you're all cleared to leave." Eirin told her.

"Thanks." Sabrina nodded as she got up and got dressed, then slightly wincing in pain. "Agh..."

"Hang on, let's not overdo it." Riku said, putting Sabrina's arm over him.

"Thanks dude." She smiled.

"Oh by the way...there's something at the castle that you need to see." Eirin said as she walked out.

"Something at the castle?" Sabrina asked as they went over to the castle to investigate, and as they got to the door, Riku opened it up...and they were attacked by confetti.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"What in the world?" Sabrina asked.

"We thought about setting up a party to celebrate our victory against Xehanort." Sora said, as he pointed to Erza. "It was her idea."

Erza chuckled. "I thought it'd be nice to celebrate our victory."

"Though, it would've gone much faster if Riku was involved in it." Natsu said, looking at him.

"I'm not really big on surprise parties." Riku told him.

"Party pooper." Natsu muttered.

"And the main thing is, you're the main guest of honor." Ven told her. "Well, so are Xarina and Aria, but still!"

Sabrina smiled. "This is awesome." She said and then saw Palutena pushing a cake on a cart with the help of Rosa and Sailor Venus.

"We worked on this cake all night." Venus told her. "This is like the best cake ever."

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, a little bit of mint, and to top it all off...ice cream in the center!" Palutena smiled.

"Hey! You took my idea!" Pit exclaimed.

"We thought it was a good idea, but we thought of baking it instead of eating it off the floor...like SOMEONE we know." Rosa looked at him.

"Oh come on! I'm not THAT gross." Pit muttered. "Pittoo ate Floor Ice Cream too."

"Okay, first of all...stop calling me that and second, you shoved it in my mouth." Dark Pit told him. "I admit it was good, but I didn't want ice cream that was off the floor."

"Alright..." Natsu said. "Now that everyone is here...LET'S PARTY UNTIL WE CAN PARTY NO MORE!" He exclaimed.

_Several hours later..._

"Man, I am exhausted..." Lucy muttered.

"I am going to sleep good tonight!" Pit exclaimed.

"Mama mia..." Mario could only say as he was on the couch.

Sabrina, Aria and Xarina were chatting things up. "Um, excuse me..." A voice said as they turned to see Mavis walking up to them.

"What is it?" Xarina asked.

"I'm glad that I had the chance to be with all three of you." She smiled. "But now, I must go back home."

"You're leaving?" Sabrina asked.

"I am." She nodded. "It's been fun."

"It's been a wild ride, but I'm glad I got to meet you several years ago." Aria smiled.

"Me too." Xarina said.

"Ditto on that." Sabrina smiled.

**Passion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mavis walked away until she was out of the castle and looked at the three of them. "Farewell...Sabrina, Xarina and Aria." She waved, and then her eyes widened as Sabrina did the sign, and then Xarina and Aria did the same thing.

"We'll never forget you, Mavis." Sabrina said.

Mavis smiled, a tear running down her cheek as she did the same sign as well as she then disappeared.

Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members walked out to the girls. "Did master Mavis already leave?" He asked.

"She did. She went back home." Sabrina replied.

"I see." Natsu nodded. "Well, I guess we'll head back to Magnolia." He said. "It's been fun hanging with you guys." He said as he fist bumped all of them. "Maybe sometime, you guys can come to Magnolia and hang out with us."

"Sounds like a plan." Sabrina nodded as a Keyhole opened near them.

"See you later." Lucy said as she hugged them as they went back to their world.

In the Kalos Region, a Keyhole opened up as Rosa and N came out as they looked at each other with a smile as they walked inside of their house.

In Alto Mare, Latias and Latios both flew out of the Keyhole as Latias looked at the Keyhole disappearing as she sighed, while Latios put a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling at her as she smiled back as they flew off together.

At Sailor Moon's world, the Sailor Scouts were wondering what to do next, while Sailor Moon hopped on her Gamecube and turned it on, causing the others to sweatdrop.

In Gensokyo, Reimu flew back to her Shrine and when she opened the door, she saw Suika lying on her couch, drinking her sake, causing Reimu to facepalm while Marisa was at her own house as she looked at the many things she owns as she wondered if she should get rid of any of her items, but she quickly dismissed the idea.

In Magnolia, another party was going on as Natsu was cheering loudly as he can, causing the others to laugh right at him while Lucy just rolled her eyes.

In Skyworld, Pit was sighing, wondering where Viridi was and then Dark Pit poked him from behind as he turned to see him side stepping out of the way as Viridi was right there. He smiled as the two of them hugged each other...while Dark Pit wondered if he should find a girl of his own.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina was looking up at the sky while Polari and another Luma was curiously looking at her, then Peach walked up to her as Rosalina then hugged her, while Peach returned it, as the two Lumas saw Rosalina letting a tear escape her eye as they both looked at each other and shrugged.

In Radiant Garden, Even, Dilan, Ienzo and Aeleus was talking to each other and then they both turned around to see Braig walking over to them, awkwardly scratching his head and apologizing to them as they smiled as Ienzo took his arm and took him to the other guys.

In Twilight Town, Roxas, Xarina, Xion, Mew, Lea, and Namine were eating sea salt ice cream as Isa sat with them, as he took a bite of his ice cream while looking at the sunset, then Hayner, Pence and Olette walked up to them and sat down next to them.

At Destiny Islands, Aria, Aqua, and Terra were all looking at the small island in front of them while Kirito and Asuna were in the water, splashing each other again as Sora, Kairi and Ven were joining them while Sabrina and Riku were behind a tree, about to kiss each other again, but then they heard a thud as they looked to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie on the ground, causing Riku to walk up to them to teach them something about privacy while Sabrina stood back and failed to hold in her laughter.

_A couple days later..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"There you go!" Mirajane smiled.

"Wow..." Lea looked at his hand. "Now this is awesome!"

"I know!" Xion smiled as Xarina and Roxas both smiled at them as Isa was looking at his ankle.

"Of all the places to put it, why there?" He wondered.

"So, we're part of Fairy Tail now, huh?" Aqua asked, looking at her arm.

"That's right!" Aria smiled.

Terra looked at the palm of his hand, looking at his Fairy Tail mark. "There's no way I'll let the darkness control me again, not when I have this."

Ven chuckled. "Now I'm just like Roxas. It's on my leg."

Roxas noticed this. "Um...it's on my right leg."

Ven looked to see that the Fairy Tail mark was on his other leg. "Oh come on!"

"Being a part of Fairy Tail is so...interesting." Kairi said, looking at her left hand.

"I know, right?" Namine looked at her left arm. "This is so cool!"

"Hey Sabrina..." Riku walked up to her as she was talking to Lucy.

"Hmm?" She turned around. "What's up?"

"Well..." He scratched his head. "We've been dating for a couple days and well...there's something I want to ask you." He said as he got on his knee while pulling out some sort of box out, as everyone's eyes widened.

"Is he seriously proposing to her?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh now that's cute." Mirajane smiled.

"Sabrina..." He opened it, showing the ring. "Will you-" He was cut off by Sabrina screaming.

"I take the scream as a yes." Natsu said.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Sabrina asked. "Of course I will!" She exclaimed.

"Wait a second...does this mean Riku will be my..." Sora blinked. "Oh dear."

"What are you freaking out about? You guys were always like brothers!" Aqua told him.

Riku got up as they both hugged, then shared another kiss. "Alright, let's get this wedding thing planned out!" Natsu exclaimed. "We need to celebrate this moment right here!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed while Mavis was watching the whole thing from outside a window.

Mavis smiled. "Now that's how you end things off." She giggled.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**End things off with the Keyblade Wielders (Plus Isa) getting Fairy Tail marks and Riku proposing to Sabrina. Heheh, that's totally cool, right?**

**Wait...this story is done...which means the series is over. Oh man, this huge project is done?! *sigh* It feels bittersweet ending it off.**

**Thanks so much for sticking to the series and thank you for giving me suggestions in the reviews to spice things up a little. This is Nan...signing off!**


End file.
